


Yours To Lose

by loulicate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bond Breaking (Not Between Harry and Louis), Bonding, Break Up, CEO Harry, Comfort/Angst, Courting Rituals, Cum Swallowing, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mummy Louis, Needy Louis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Pliant Louis, Post Mpreg, Protective Harry, Protective Louis, Rich Harry, Romance, Scent Kink, Scenting, Secretary Louis, Shy Louis, Single Parent Louis, Smut, Spoiled Louis, Subspace, Sweet Louis, independent louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulicate/pseuds/loulicate
Summary: “I think I know the person that matches your descriptions of your dream alpha.”“Who? And oh not my dream alpha, god you’re making me sound like a teenage school girl. I’m a mum, H.” They laugh as they watch kids gather in front of the verandah, getting ready to go back to the orphanage.“Well, you’re gonna have to find out.” Harry winks before standing up to start cleaning their spot.-Or Louis always gets distracted with his mummy duty and he eventually catches Harry's attention.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 536
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	Yours To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 64: Omega mum Louis is late to work every morning, and Harry might be weak for his secretary/PA. He has to take action when every employee is complaining about his privileges - Harry doesn’t accept anyone’s tardiness but Louis’. When he confronts Louis about it, he can’t find the force to sanction him when he finds out Louis’s late because of his mummy duty (his boy has serious sleep issues and Louis lets him sleep as late as he can in the morning hence his own tardiness). Little by little, he gets fonder and fonder of his PA, without whom he’d be completely lost.
> 
> -
> 
> Thanks to BLFF mods for giving me a chance to join this amazing fic fest! I had an amazing time finishing this story. Big hugs and kisses to [Ari](https://twitter.com/rainbwlouis) for beta reading this fic for me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.
> 
> Also thanks to [Ris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight/pseuds/falsegoodnight), [Lottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenceless/pseuds/defenceless), [Lisa](https://twitter.com/lwtbubbie) and my close friends on rant (you know who you are) for your never ending supports through the writing process. I could've given up without these lovely people.
> 
> Lastly, to every BLFF participants I can't wait for your fics and goodluck !

“Ian love, wake up darling. Mummy needs to dress you up so you can meet Maddy.” 

Louis chirps with a fake excitement in the silence of a very cold Tuesday morning. He looks down to his metal watch, sighing at the thought of him being late for work for the third time in that week. They’re not intentional of course, Louis has a right reason for why his yellow punch card displays a trail of indecent data of his presence time at work. Yes, his boss doesn’t ask him about it for whatever reasons Louis couldn’t seem to care but still, he feels guilty for arriving at his office at least fifteen minutes late for three days straight. He doesn’t want to linger on the gnawing feeling at the thought of him receiving sinecure, or worse, being an irresponsible worker. 

It makes him question why his boss has never seemed to care about his tardiness, but there’s some other important matters that he needs to be worrying about. One of which is his little Ian who is currently struggling to open his eyes.

The four year-old boy looks so small in his new bed, a blue throw with Winnie The Pooh characters scattering all over it tangling around his lax body that is clearly not ready to rise with the sun’s morning warmth. Last night was the third night where Louis succeeded in tucking Ian to sleep in his own bedroom, although it took him nearly three hours to finally leave the small bedroom with a heavy sigh due to the expected consequences he’ll be facing tomorrow morning. He just wants Ian to start sleeping on his own, but unfortunately his little demon has some serious issues with the non-existent monster under his bed. So it takes Louis a total of three hours of cuddling, reading tales, and singing in order for Ian to finally drift off to sleep. 

The biggest challenge is actually the next day when the sun rises, scorching its rays through the sheer curtains of Ian’s room. 

“Baby, please?” Louis starts to give up when he barely gets any lucid reactions after ten seconds pass., With another longing sigh, he surrenders. 

“Fine, I’m letting you sleep some more, but promise me you have to wake up in a few minutes okay?”

There’s the shame Louis knows he’ll endure when he arrives at work and judging stares are shot his way by his office mates. All the looks dig deep into the skin of his face. 

He leaves the room to pack his lunch and Ian’s daycare backpack. Since he’s working until five in the evening, the sweet lady next to his block that he calls Maddy takes the responsibility of watching Ian while he’s at work. Maddy doesn’t really care about the amount of money Louis pays her weekly, but he always makes sure that he can at least help Maddy to survive decently based on the earnings. 

Louis is an omega and a single mum living with his only son in a cheap flat located in the middle of the busy and hectic London. He works as a secretary at a big contractor company owned by the Styles family. Currently, the alpha son of Des Styles, Harry, is the one managing the Styles Corporation, which means he’s the boss that never addressed Louis’ lateness. The company pays well, but considering Louis has to support himself as well as his son while also living without any extra support from his asshole of an ex bond mate--which also is Ian’s biological father--makes everything ten times harder when you are surviving in the middle of a capitalist city like London. 

Besides, he is an  _ omega _ , and therefore less privileged than betas alphas. 

The second gender hierarchy has become widely known for its inequality and slight discrimination, despite all the provokes and demands from society to alter the inadequate system. The ratio of omegas to have a place in the working environment is one to four compared to the alphas. Hence why Louis has to keep up with all the struggles in order to maintain his chance to remain working at the Styles Corporation. Well, at least that’s what he’s been  _ trying  _ to do until he decided that Ian needs to start sleeping alone for his own benefits. 

The sound of light pitter-pattering knocks Louis out of his five minute daydream. He twists his neck just to get a glance of his little Ian slowly waddling his way towards Louis, who is currently stuffing the last item of his lunch into a paper bag, tiny hand rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes making Louis coos at the adorable sight. He moves step-by-step from the living room to the kitchen counter before grabbing Louis’ work pants, slightly pulling on it without any reason.

“Hello my little baby, good morning.” Louis smiles fondly, heart is full with love and pride for having such a healthy and cute son.

“Morning, mummy. I’m sorry I woke up late again today, I felt so sleepy.” 

The single omega lets out a tiny sigh before smiling and ruffling Ian’s soft chestnut hair, feeling the comforting warmth radiating into his fingers.

“It’s fine darling. You couldn’t sleep last night and it’s not your fault for being so new in sleeping alone. Mummy is so proud of you.”

Squeaky giggles come out from the little boy when his mum cheekily pinches his round cheeks, all the drowsiness he had from sleep instantly disappears, making him more energetic than before.

Louis gets Ian ready for daycare before leaving his house, locking the door while carrying little Ian on his cocked curvy hip with his hand supporting his bum and his backpack slinging on his tiny shoulder. He rushes to Maddy’s home, it takes him a few minutes and a few drops of sweat exuded through the pores of the skin of his forehead until he sees the sweet lady with her famous kind smile is already waiting at her door with grey eyes lit up at the sight of the lovely little family.

They change a few warm greetings and Louis passes his pliant son to Maddy, and puts his daycare backpack that is full of children essentials at the corner of the door, knowing Maddy will bring it inside of her house later.

“Late again today?” Maddy asks with a knowing smile while rubbing Ian’s head softly, trying to lull him to sleep knowing the kid will get grumpy later and refuse to take his lunch if he doesn’t sleep for at least another hour. 

“Yeah, but what can I say? I need him to try and sleep on his own so he won’t get too clingy later. It’s not like I want him to completely separate with me at night, but you know what I mean right?” Louis exhales a long breath of tiredness, both mentally and physically. 

Maddy gives him an understanding look with a hint of sympathy and it looks like she wants to say something, but whatever it is that she wants to express is covered with a single nod, signaling her unspoken support for Louis. 

“I better get to work now, I’m already late and I’m afraid I’ll miss the tube.” Maddy bids him goodbye and good luck for work before he leaves, kissing Ian’s head who is currently starting to succumb into a deep slumber on Maddy’s shoulder.

Louis practically runs to catch the next tube, fortunately the railway station is located within a stone’s throw of his flat. All he needs to do is just cross the busy road, and maybe with zero consent of breathing in the clogging smoke of diesel and petrol that came out from the honking transportations. 

It’s not like he couldn’t save some money to buy a car, or at least a motorcycle, but in the so-called progressive city where he lives in, the requirements for omegas to have a driving license is too ridiculous for Louis to handle. He once tried to register for a session at a driving school so he can legitimately buys a car for his and Ian’s convenience, but the unnecessary 15 preconditions including having a bonded alpha to be his license guarantor made him give up and took a heavy steps back home, pitying himself to sleep at the thought of having to walk everyday and everywhere. 

The sound of steam locomotives’s whistle snaps him out from his little thoughts and he quickly walks towards the entrance of the tube, sliding his tiny frame past the big and contrasting bodies of alphas and betas. The mixed smell scent isn’t really pleasant and it kinda makes Louis suffocated a bit. 

There isn’t much omegas in the coach, well there isn’t much omegas anywhere really. 

Most of them typically stay at home, taking care of their kids and home essentials. It was destined for the people that are omegas, whether they are males, females or non-binary to tolerate with the role and duties of housekeeper unless their alphas are those kind of people that don’t really keen on keeping the same old traditional mantle in the family. Oh, to be one of the lucky omegas. 

Based on his past relationship with Ian’s father, Jack he would be lying if he said he had never dreamed of them settling down together as a family. The thing is, they had never discussed it even once throughout their two years of being together. Louis was so happy when he found out that Jack wasn’t one of those alphas who use their privileges to control omegas. Jack was nothing but a sweet, charming and caring alpha but those traits completely disappeared like they were never there a month after they became bond mates. 

_ It was a cold Sunday morning in the middle of October when Louis saw Jack was typing on his laptop, probably finishing his assignments for culture and society as he told him yesterday. They were in their shared flat that they rented after almost a year since Jack started to court Louis. The couple study in the same university but are majoring in different courses. Jack was a language student while Louis majored in architecture, both were currently in their final semester. _

_ They mated approximately a month ago when Jack was about to go into rut and asked Louis to help him with it. Louis was skeptical at first, knowing one of the consequences that can happen is him being pregnant. Not to mention they had never talked about furthering their relationship into a more serious matter such as having kids and getting married. But after a few pleads and assuring kisses on his neck, Louis gave up and agreed to help the love of his life, silently hoping that everything will be fine and he would not get pregnant if they try to be careful, even though the needs to be full with pups and the thought of him being a good mum to his kids was already embed deep down in his heart. He never voiced out the idea though.  _

_ So, one night during the weekend when they’re free from all classes and assignments, Jack finally went into an unconscious cloudy phase of rut. They fucked for two days straight non-stop and it was Louis’ first time receiving such a wild pleasure of his alpha knot. Eventually, the last thrust that he was given came along with an unexpected, shocking hard bite on his soul bond. He screamed at the feeling of sharp teeth in between his neck drawing out blood and sweat. _

_ “J-Jack, what are you doing?”  _

_ The high alpha just ignored him and continued to lap his tongue over Louis’ skin, the deep growl grew louder and he pumped the last few drops of cum into Louis. Louis was panicking and speechless because Jack didn’t tell him anything about mating. Fuck. What is he going to tell his mum when she saw the bond mark for whenever he visits her?  _

_ “Jack, stop it please.” _

_ The alpha finally pulled out from his neck, heavy breath dropped out through his nose, chest heaving and eyes starting to become clearer than before signaling his rut had come to its end. He blinked rapidly while looking around, eyebrows rising at the shaking and crying Louis, all confused until his brown eyes fell on to the red moist on the area next to Louis’ shoulder. _

_ “What the fuck?!” _

_ “Jack...” _

_ “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I-” _

_ Louis shushed him and pulled the frightening alpha into his shoulder. He gently rubbed the back of Jack’s head to console his wild nerves. He himself was still in shock of what happened but the dreadful tremor expressed on his boyfriend’s face who literally was just out of his rut brought out the sympathy from him. _

_ “It’s okay, Jackie. I-I know you weren’t aware of what you did. Please don’t feel guilty, okay?”  _

_ “Baby, it’s not okay. What if you get pregnant? I’m not ready for all the commitments and I don’t think I ever will.” And at that, Louis took a sharp intake of breath, not expecting the sudden confession.  _

_ The invisible string of darkness suddenly appeared among all the lights and sunshine rays in his imaginary. That could mean one thing. Jack doesn’t want to have kids with him, or even worse, Jack doesn’t want to settle down with him. He felt like all the bubbles of happiness that have been attached to every inch of his body were being popped by a rusty, hot needle that he never knew about its existence. It felt like a sudden pang of hurt and embarrassment was being dug in and sealed into his sweaty chest. _

_ “Y-you don’t?”  _

_ “No, I’m sorry that I’ve never taken time to clarify anything. It just never came to my mind I guess.”  _

_ The lingering pain on his face, in his mind and chest was being stroked even harder soon as the words left the alpha’s mouth. Never came to his mind? Is he not important enough for him that he never thought of discussing such a serious matter with  _ **_his_ ** _ omega? _

_ “Oh.” _

_ Jack raised his eyebrow at the conflicted expression of his omega, but never did question him about it.  _

_ “You’re not mad at me right? We’re bond mates now, baby. Let’s not think about the negativity and the possibility of you having pups right now. I know I’m kind of fucked up for biting you without asking, but things happen, right?” _

_ No. _

_ There was just something so wrong about the way Jack worded out his excuse, it sounded like he was trying to save himself instead of showing his concern for how Louis was feeling.  _

_ The initial pity towards the alpha abruptly vanished from his body and was replaced by a sudden anger and the strong urge to roll his eyes for Jack who was currently trying to kiss his face. He subtly pushed the big broad body away, annoyed at the usually lovely act of affection, but now it felt like Jack was faking it.  _

_ And it hurt him even more now that Louis actually found out he was pregnant with the alpha’s pup.  _

_ Ever since the accidental bonding, things have started to change between them. Jack had never kissed him good morning anymore, never told him he’s pretty anymore and he even started to go for night outs without him, a lot. As for Louis, he didn’t feel all the sparkly butterflies whenever Jack was around him like he used to. It made him wonder if the bonding went wrong that everything was at the edge of falling apart. Is that even possible? _

_ Louis stared longingly at his alpha—it didn’t even feel right to call him that anymore. His hand was cradling the flat tummy that he knew was soon to be swollen with a pup. _

_ With one last despairing sigh, he slowly made his way towards Jack, internally shaking at the after effect that will come out after he revealed the news, the woeful scene kept playing in his mind like it’s some comedy show.  _

_ “Jack?” The alpha didn’t even look up at him, just an effortless hum that came out from his mouth. _

_ “Umm, I need to talk to you about something.” _

_ Louis felt like the alpha rolled his eyes for a little, deep defeating sigh can be heard from him making Louis shuddered with a slash of hurt in his eyes. Either way, he just pretended as if he didn’t see anything for the sake of his dignity.  _

_ Jack stood up from the couch, turning with a lazy and unkind smile stretching on his dry lips as if he was forcing the fake welcoming expression on his face. He quirked one side of his eyebrows, signaling Louis to shoot the things that were holding him up from his works. _

_ “I, I just want you to know that the reason why I’m telling you this isn’t because I’m holding you up or anything. You can make your own decision if you want to stay or-“ _

_ “Can you just get straight to the point, please? I’m kinda busy, honestly.” The annoyed tone that came out from the alpha strikingly slit the thin layer of protection that had been covering the chamber of love, adoration and trust Louis had for him, the boring look that was given to him just adding a puddle of petrol into it and the next word that came out from Louis mouth completely ignited the fire, ferociously burning the broken pieces of his heart that were smashed by the disappearance of faith between them. _

_ “I’m pregnant.” _

_ Like a striking thunder, Jack snapped up his head too quickly for Louis’ liking, because he knew it’s not the excited kind of shock that he’s going to face. _

_ “You’re kidding me, right?”  _

_ Well, at least he doesn’t just instantly leave without saying anything. Nonetheless, it was what Louis had expected, for Jack’s first reaction not to believe him. Louis just stayed silent, too weak to even utter a word, or maybe he was just afraid that the threatening salty liquids on his tear ducts will eventually fall, scratching his remaining dignity in front of the man that he once loved so dearly.  _

_ The whole day continued with just them screaming on each other’s faces, none of them wanted to lower their egos, but mostly it was Jack using his alpha title to insult Louis, calling him names and accusing him as an omega who wanted to take advantage of an alpha. It brought so much tears and agony of pain for Louis until one point he almost couldn’t breathe, the bond mark on his neck suddenly felt so heavy and hot, it was throbbing from the heat bursting through their bond link that he just scraped it with a tool from his omega kit right in front of Jack.  _

**_Finally._ **

_ The tornado of wrath and anger instantly left the room, leaving a stunned Jack who was trying to absorb the unforeseen incident. He stumbled back against the wall, eyes blinking, wasn’t expecting such a blow from Louis.  _

_ The action of breaking their bond link caused the crying omega to succumb into a long sleep, head pounding while neck aching from the force and pressure it just received and the last thing he saw before falling lax onto the floor was Jack leaving the house, leaving him forever with an unborn kid.  _

He feels his body jolted a little bit from the inertia when the tube reaches the stop. He didn’t sit at all, considering he already knew it will only make it harder for him to get up and slide away from the bodies to the entrance, not that there’s enough seats anyway. He quickly walks to his workplace and again thank god that the big, firm and wealthy building of Styles Corporation is literally in front of the railway station, and after a few steps the grey block with metallic finishing is already staring at him in cynicism.

Louis scans his card for attendance before entering the lobby, cringing at the single blip signaling he is already 25 minutes late from his initial schedule. The rush of warm air hits his face making him purred at the comforting ambience. 

As he tries to pass the hallway to his cubicle, he feels pairs of eyes are digging their burning stares into his skin. His colleagues.

He knows they are not happy with his regular tardiness. Furthermore, he’s the only omega in the office. It was his biggest accomplishment for being accepted as a secretary and he feels like he’s unintentionally trying to fuck with the only thing that can help him to survive. But, it’s unavoidable for him to force Ian to wake up so early when he went to bed so late the night before. He just hopes that his baby will get over the ‘little monster’ soon.

And just like the past two days, he doesn’t receive any intercom calls from Mr. Styles even when he’s late. 

-

Harry has been staring at one of his workers through the transparent compartment in the office area. The feeling of curiosity has been clogging his mind for three days now, why is his secretary who he knows has never broken any rules, only serves the best quality of work and always keeps his schedules systematically suddenly made the most implausible mistake, and not only for once?

He knows he should interrogate him about it, hell he should’ve done that the first time Louis decided to be unpunctual considering he’s a very stern and an uncompromising person but there’s just something that’s holding him back. 

He rests his back on his black swivel chair, the pressure from his body makes the wheel roll a bit. 

Louis is, undeniably a very hard working person and he adores him, probably a bit more than his other workers for some reason. He thought it was maybe because Louis is the only omega in his office, but that can’t be since he has met a lot of omegas before and just simply being an omega isn’t enough to make him a bias for them. 

Ever since he took his father’s place in managing the Styles Corporation almost a month ago, he always finds himself entranced by the petite yet curvy omega, his soft voice when he explains the details of minutes of meetings always causes a sparkly shiver to erupt through his body and his facial structure. God, he doesn’t want to talk about how many times he enjoys visiting the office area that locates all the workers, just to catch a glimpse of Louis’ pretty face when he’s frowning with concentration written all over the flawless skin. 

There’s just something that keeps whispering in his ear that Louis has his own reasons for being late. 

Nevertheless he knows it is wrong to let his worker get away just like that. Harry is a very respectable person in the office and everyone always looks up to him for everything that he does, how he dresses, how he talks and especially how he treats his workers. As if on queue, someone knocks on his door twice before barging in without waiting for his response.

“Hey, mate.”

“Liam, if you’re just going to barge inside of my room like that there’s no need for you to knock at all.”

“Sorry, H. I didn’t mean to. It’s just someone’s been complaining about you, well not someone actually, some people.”

Liam Payne is an alpha who works for the Styles Corporations, not only because he’s Harry’s best friend since they were five but the talents, skills and commitments he’s shown in managing the Communication and Relations department of the contractor company has brought him to where he is now, the executive assistant of the Styles Corp.. He is currently seeing an omega, a very sweet and gorgeous Zayn and Harry really admires the chemistry they have. 

The dark curly-haired alpha raises an eyebrow at the message. No one had ever complained a single thing about him before, and he would like to keep it that way so he could impress his father. He slowly stands up from his seat and starts walking to the side of his large oak work table that is a bit messy with the scattered piles of papers on it, preparing to listen to Liam who has already sat comfortably on the chair in front of his table.

He crossed his arms, cracking the muscle of his biceps with a frown written across his features. He looks so intimidating and if there’s any omegas in the room, they would probably whine while unintentionally releasing their slick at the strong pierce coming from Harry but since Liam is his best friend and an alpha, the hard look given by him never seems to falter his eagerness to tell the controversial news.

“What is it?”

“So, you know the omega that you kind of... fancy?” 

“What the hell Liam, I don’t fancy Louis.”

“Dude, relax. I didn’t even mention his name, but okay. Anyway, you do notice that he’s been coming late to work for three days straight, right?” 

Harry nods and he knows where exactly this is going.

“And...you don’t think of calling him here and asking him about it? Reprimand him for his tardiness? Because it seems like your fellow workers have been talking behind your back about you being biased towards Louis.”

“I’m sure he has his own reasons.”

“Well Harry, every day I have my own reasons to be late for work, my bed is too comfortable for me to leave so what if I sleep in late and come to work at 10 instead of 7 and never tell you the reason why? I’m sure you would throw me out of the window by now.” 

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend’s choice of words. Liam is always overreacting and he sometimes wonders how he could keep up with their friendship for more than two decades now. 

“Shh stop, I don’t like your tone and you’re being so annoying. I just...forgot, okay? I’ll ask him soon.”

Liam doesn’t look very convinced of his reasoning but he just nods anyway, knowing that Harry will definitely do as he says. 

-

The next morning, Louis arrives late again, except for this one he’s  _ later _ than usual. 

Not only Ian was fussing and giving him a hard time when he was trying to put him in bed last night, but this morning he jolted awake to the sound of his baby whimpering through the baby monitor and when he went to check up on him, his poor baby boy was found shivering stiff in the cold of his room. 

Eventually he went to bed without turning on the heater in Ian's room the night before, his mind occupied with a lot of things that he forgot to do so, and now his baby is suffering from a cold and fever. 

He feels like a bad mum for forgetting to do such a simple task and now his poor little Ian has to face the consequence. Louis loves him so much and even at the thought of making his baby feel unloved really hurts him and he’d feel like he fails in being an omega.

A good omega knows how to properly take care of their pups since it’s the basic skill of being a mum, so Ian being sick because of him truly puts him at the lowest stage of his life and he feels like he doesn’t deserve Ian at all. Not adding the fact that he couldn’t stay at home to personally nurse Ian since it was so late and the procedure to get an emergency leave from his workplace is by informing the authority before the office hour starts. 

He almost cried when he passed a sleeping and warm Ian to Maddy, the sweet lady was coaxing him that she will look after his pup properly and even though none of her words did anything to comfort his racing heart, he hesitantly left to catch the later tube than the one he usually rides. 

And now with a heaving chest and red rimmed eyes he slowly drags his tired sweaty body into the familiar building of the Styles Corporation, even the usual warmth that is coursing through the expensive heaters could not console his agonising anxiety and exhaustion as he enters the lobby area. 

An alarming feeling builds up in his chest, nerves of discomfort start to inlace his body when he smells a dominant scent of an alpha closing their distance from his behind. He hears his name being called, and soon as he turns around he sees a towering Mr. Payne staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Umm, good morning Sir.”

“Morning, Mr.Tomlinson. Do you know what time it is?”

“9am, sir.” Louis widens his eyes and shakily answers the alpha. Mr. Payne can be friendly when he wants to, but not when you know, he knows that you’re crossing the lines. 

“And when does your shift start?”

“Supposedly an hour ago. I, I’m so sorry Mr. Payne I can expla-“

“You can. But not with me. Mr. Styles was asking for you and he expects for you to be in his office now.” 

Shivers run through his spine at the mention of Mr. Styles. He apologises once again to the kind eyed alpha even though those soft brown eyes do nothing to cure his uneasiness before he quickly walks towards the other side of the cubicle that locates the room of the company’s CEO. 

The elegant, but heavy looking oak door is staring judgmentally into him when he stops in front of Mr. Styles’ room. The name  **_‘Harry Styles’_ ** is written in bold letters on the door with golden finishing, screaming power and control making Louis gulp with a rush of anxiety crawling through his body. 

It’s not like he had never faced Mr. Styles before, it’s just impossible considering he is his secretary who keeps the CEO’s schedule running smoothly every day; and though it’s kinda odd, he also frequently visits the workers cubicle and never missed a chance to walk past Louis’ working area. However, knowing the reason why the alpha has called him over just makes his inside quivers.

He drags his feet with faltering speed, obviously taking his time before knocking the door while 1,001 reasons, presumptions, and fears cloud his mind. 

_ Knock. Knock. _

Before he even thinks of knocking again like any other normal person would do when they didn’t get an instant response, he hears a low grunt followed by a deep voice asking him to  _ come in _ . Louis twists the knob with his sweaty little hand, not even daring to peek in his head first and just quickly steps inside before turning his back towards the focal person he is about to face, facing the door while carefully closing it. 

“Mr. Tomlinson.”

Like an arrow of lightning shockingly penetrates his chest from the back, the gravelly sensuous but rich voice of his boss calling his surname causes the hair on his neck to stand straight, vibration of tremor dancing along his spine as he turns to face the alpha with his Apollo’s sculptured face already staring at him, pinning him to the door with his piercing green eyes. 

A musky smell of pinewood and earthy scent coming from the pheromone of the alpha that pierced through Louis nostrils makes him even more weak on the knees.

“Y-yes, sir?” Louis feels kind of pathetic when he stutters out the tiny squeak in front of his boss. 

Mr. Styles signals for him to come and sit at one of the chairs in front of his big table with just a curt nod, but god does Louis ever want to disobey him?  _ No _ .

He hesitantly takes a seat, aware of the intense stare digging deep through the skin of his face, the owner of the eyes is obviously trying to find Louis’. Whether he wants full honesty before he starts to question Louis, or maybe he wants to catch every fear that runs through the blue irises that could give him a glint of possible lies, both of them added to the intensity of his nervousness. 

When he looks up to see the awaiting green reflection of Mr. Styles’ eyes, he can feel his breath hitch.

“I think you know the reason why I called you over. Am I right, Louis Tomlinson?” And again, the enunciating of his name by the croaky, but calm voice makes Louis shudder a little bit. The little action brings a smirk to Harry’s mouth, full lips curling at the effect he puts on his omega worker but that doesn’t seem to catch any attention from the small guy since he seems busy internally hyperventilating, Harry assumes.

“Yes, I am really, really sorry, Mr. Styles. I know I was wrong for being late to work, but there’s something that keeps happening at home…”

_ Should he tell the alpha about Ian? _

The thing is, no one from the office knows about him having a kid. He just never found a good reason as to why he should tell them. Moreover, the people there love to gossip and make up stories about other people’s life and he doesn’t want his and Ian's to be one of the topics of their daily trashy talk, even if they aren’t false. 

But, he doesn’t think he ever saw Mr. Styles joining the gossip cliques during the lunch break. He is a kind boss of course, but he’s not really friendly with the workers, probably very aware of the protocol and the proper lines that he shouldn’t cross in order to maintain his reputation as the company’s leader. 

He notices an encouraging smile from the alpha asking him to continue. Eyebrows are quivering at the lack of answers as the clock on the grey walls behind the alpha ticks, the longest needle that represents the seconds circling accompanying the silence in the warm room.

He doesn’t think he’s ready to share such a personal detail about his life, _ not yet _ .

“I-I’ve been waking up late these past few days and yes, it is such an unacceptable reasoning to give but it is what it is. I apologise for behaving that way, terrible, careless, and reckless and you don’t have to accept my apology because I know, I don’t deserve it.” Louis is so close to cry when the frown on Mr. Styles face doesn’t falter even a little bit, in fact it just hardens as if he doesn't believe everything that he just said.

“Are you sure you’re telling the truth?”

“Y-yes, sir.” There’s a look of disapproval on Mr. Styles’ face and he can feel that there’s something bad waiting for him. 

_ Is he going to fire me? Is he going to make me tell the truth? Or is he-  _

“Okay, so what do you want me to do? As a punishment?”

Louis blinks in surprise.  _ Oh?  _

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Tell me what kind of punishment that you think is compatible for what you’ve done. I won’t repeat it again.” Harry puts his hands that were curled into fist under his chin, arms resting on the table while stony knuckles brushing over the thickening stubbles across his jawlines making Louis gulp at the alpha-y features of his boss.

“I don’t know, Mr. Styles. You should be the one who gives me the punishment. I’m the faulty one.” Louis feels like the temperature of the room increases by degrees as the minutes pass, his body fighting to stay calm even though his inside has been trembling and shaking at every possible thought of him being fired. 

“And I’m giving you one now. You need to choose your own punishment.” Harry speaks with an authoritative tone that makes Louis want to obey him  _ forever _ . 

He was kind of intimidated and stunned by the bizarre request but nonetheless relieved that he didn’t get fired. God knows how he would survive and support both of himself and his son if he loses his job.

After being skeptical for a whole 2 minutes while being flustered at the longing stare given by the alpha, Louis speaks.

“I can do an extra shift for today, sir.” He can do it, but is it compatible enough with his mistakes? “Oh, and no charges.”

Harry scrunches his nose at the way Louis’ eyes lit up when he voiced out his idea. He doesn’t think it could make up for Louis’ tardiness, but will he agree with him? Definitely.

“Alright, then I’ll give you 5 piles of request forms from the companies that wanted to do a collaboration with us in the next resort project and you have to complete all of them, by today. Or else you can’t leave the office. Understand?” The last word is more stern than the rest, demanding an instant answer from the tiny omega. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll get them done before 7, I promise.” 

“Good.” A strip of fluttering quiver evokes across Louis’ body at the word. He starts to leave the room after taking the files from Mr. Styles and walks out from the room politely.

Harry may or may not have raked his eyes over the line of Louis’ lithe, but curvy body when he steps through the door. 

-

It is 6:45 in the late evening when Louis finally finishes all the extra tasks given by Mr. Styles. The office is nearly empty except for a few workers that are doing their overshift hours and some security guards who were waiting at the main entrance, ready to lock up the building right after the last person finally exited. He lets out a relief sigh as he leans his back against the chair, thinking about what he should bring home for dinner. 

Soon as the thought comes into his mind, he instantly remembers about sick Ian at Maddy’s house. He also remembers that the last tube available at the railway station is at 7:00pm and there’s no way he would make it there if he doesn’t leave now. He abruptly stands up and packs up all of his things, his mind suddenly filled with worries and perturbing thoughts about his son. He has yet to pick up his medicines from the pharmacy and he is clearly rushing. Louis practically runs towards the lobby area to exit from the building, until he is stopped by a hand on his shoulder making him turn around with a distressed face.

A tall man, alpha with smooth, hairless calp, is already smirking at him while having his arms crossed boastfully.  _ Riccardo _ . 

The alpha is his co-worker who always mocks him for being the only omega in the office, saying he used seduction to attracts the authorised people from Styles Corporations when he applied for the job and it sometimes hurts Louis, but now he’s kinda used to it that he just ignores him whenever the alpha tries to make a conversation. 

_ But not today _ .

Not when he’s stressing out about going back to home to see his baby. 

Not when the last tube is going to depart in exactly five minutes. God knows how long it would take him to walk back home if he misses it. 

“Hello, omega. Heard you’ve been coming late to work, but never got fired. I wonder what did you do to Mr. Styles that he goes all soft and biased for you.” Riccardo quirks his lips in cynicism, trying to intimidate the distressed omega. 

“That’s none of your business, and do not call me omega. If you would excuse me, I have to go now.” Louis grits his teeth, fighting with all his might not to snap at the stinky alpha and starts to walk but unfortunately he gets stopped by Riccardo again. His crooked teeth flashes from his opened mouth as he laughs, amused by the angry omega.  _ God, why are there no security guards here? _

“Why? You’re an omega. A slutty one, might I add. Oops, I didn’t mean that. Oh no actually I did, because you’re a sl-“

“Shut up.” Louis feels like tears start to form on his eyes at the insult as he strains himself from slapping Riccardo across the face because he knows that he could never stand the alpha’s strength once he starts to get involved with physical arguments.  _ He will not let this get to him, he will not _ . His face is red with irritation, annoyance and embarrassment, he’s absolutely furious at the privileged man in front of him.

Riccardo continues to laugh at the affected omega, he truly enjoys seeing Louis in a miserable state because it’s what an omega deserves. 

“Anyways, what a lovely chat today. See you again tomorrow,  **_omega_ ** .”

It makes Louis want to kick his groin at the snarky look he was given by Riccardo. The smug alpha turns to his back and leaves the maddening omega alone in the hallway of the lobby area. How can someone be so mean? What’s wrong with being an omega? Isn’t the person who gave birth to the asshole Riccardo an omega too? He wipes his threatening tears and quickly gets himself together before continuing to exit the building. He literally has no time to think about the insult when he has another problem coming up. 

His eyes widen as he looks down to his watch when it shows him it is one minute before the last tube starts to leave. There’s no way he could reach the station by then but he keeps running anyway. The busy street only makes his steps harder and soon as he reaches the station, he hears a hint sound of the tube departing, the noise of the roughness on the wheel hitting the joints of the rail gets louder as the tube gets onto the higher speed, leaving a stunned Louis far behind in the middle of the street crowd.

_ No. _

_ No. No. No. This can’t be happening. _

Seriously, what did he even do to deserve such a shitty day? Everything has gone wrong since the morning and if Louis thought the universe didn't hate him that much when he didn’t get fired, he’s pretty sure it does now. 

He doesn’t know what has gotten into him that he begins to cry out of stress and pressure as the sky that drapes over the London city starts to darken, bloody stripes of the evening scorch fade as the night sky welcomes itself, preparing a clear, dark blue area for the moon and stars to appear.

Louis cries and cries, shoulders hitching as the gut wrenching tears keep coming out from his eyes, wetting the blush on his cheeks due to the cold temperature of the city. He sobs uncontrollably as his knees start to weaken and he’s kinda grateful that people don’t stare nor notice the crying omega who’s shaking at the corner of the street. 

“Mr. Tomlinson.” He looks up from his hands that were covering his flushed face as he hears a familiar, husky and alarming voice calling him, finding his boss unbuckling his seatbelt and coming out of his car. Louis didn’t expect to meet anyone from the office here but then again the railway station is literally in front of his workplace. 

“What happened?” Mr. Styles asks, concern lacing around his tone as he stands in front of Louis. Worry is clearly written on his face as the crease on his forehead deepen and eyes searching for any injuries through Louis’ figure. 

Embarrassment hits the omega due to his previous crying but he’s glad that he can’t see any hint of judgment coming from the facial expression of the alpha. 

“I-i missed my train.” 

“What?” A spark of confusion flashes on Harry’s face at the acknowledgement of his worker riding a tube to come to work. The idea of Louis having to go through that  _ everyday  _ has never come across his mind. 

The pregnant silence that comes from the omega makes Harry question once again, needing a confirmation of such a new found fact of his worker.

“You come to work by train?” He doesn't mean to make it sound like he is trying to judge the omega. However, the overly surprised and disbelieving look from Harry’s face causes Louis to break down once again, not caring about being professional in front of his employer anymore. His face starts to crumple as he opens his mouth, ready to let it all out.

“Yes, yes, and I missed it because I was finishing my work for the extra hours and I was rushing so I could catch the tube, but someone stopped me and said something mean and now I have no transportation to go home and I have to walk home which is gonna take me probably an hour to arrive there and my son is probably waiting for me and he is sick because I’m such a bad mum and I forgot to turn on the heater last-“

_ Wait, what?  _

_ Louis has a son?  _

_ He has an alpha? _

_ Someone said something mean to him? _

That is really a lot for Harry to take in. 

“Okay Louis, calm down please. No, no, no please don’t start crying again. Shh, people are watching. Let’s go inside my car, c’mon.” The professional term of surname completely slips out of his mind as he desperately wants the omega to relax. Louis is still sobbing silently and wiping his salty tears, shoulders jerking each time gasping air comes out from his mouth as Harry ushers him to walk slowly to the car, gentle touches on his back and elbow sending him a wave of comfort. 

“Are you s-sure?”

“Yes, of course don’t worry. Come.”

The alpha makes sure Louis to sit comfortably in the passenger seat before closing his door and walking towards the driver section of the car. Once he’s inside, he quickly turns on the heater and twists his entire upper body to face the already calmed omega, though the glum and sorrow is still written on his red and pretty face.

He feels a pang of guilt inside his chest when he realises he was the reason why Louis had to stay in the office later than usual. To be fair, he didn’t know that Louis has a son, but he can’t help but feels like hitting himself for being such a cruel boss.

“Lo- Mr. Tomlinson, first of all I am really, really sorry for giving the extra work. I didn’t mean to make you miss the tube-“

“It’s fine, it was my fault for coming late to work and I deserve the punishment. I actually wasn’t being entirely honest with you about that, by the way.” Louis isn’t brave enough to look up and face the alpha while he’s trying to confess his little lies. 

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t actually wake up late, but my son did. H-he has some sleep problems because I’ve made him sleep on his own since last Sunday and he’s scared of the ‘monster’ under his bed that he couldn’t go to sleep at night. I tried to cuddle him, read him stories and assure him but it took me 3 hours to finally get him to sleep. So, that’s why I’ve been late these past 3 days, I don’t have the heart to force him to wake up so early in the morning.” Harry listens to Louis carefully, heart feels with admiration towards the love the omega has for his pup.

“Who’s taking care of him now?”

“Maddy, our neighbour.”

“You said, he’s sick?” Louis’ eyes start to get watery again at the mention of his little Ian being under the condition and it was all because of him. His voice staggers as he answers the alpha.

“Yeah...I didn’t know what I was thinking last night and I forgot to turn on the heater in his room. God, I’m such a bad mum. My poor baby.” Harry’s eyes widen again as he starts to console the omega, hand rubbing his back as he whispers a string of comforting words to his ears.

“No, no I promise you you’re a good mum. Every parent makes mistakes, Mr. Tomlinson and trust me your son is so lucky to have you as his mom. Watching you like this is enough for me to know that you really care about him.” Louis slowly turns his face to see the confident look on Harry’s handsome face. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” The alpha offers him a kind smile before his face hardens, not realizing his jaw starts to clench, making Louis stare in confusion, intimidated by the sudden stony expression on the alpha’s face. 

“Mr. Styles, is everything okay?”

“You also said, someone said something mean to you.”

“O-oh, it was nothing. Just some silly mockery.”

“Tell me, Mr. Tomlinson.” 

Louis is kinda conflicted whether he should tell the alpha about Riccardo or not, but considering the man has been nothing but heartless to him, he decides he doesn’t care about his reputation at all.

“It’s Riccardo, he wasn’t satisfied that I kept getting away from being late. But I swear it wasn’t just that, he doesn’t like how I am the only…”

“The only?”

“The only omega in the office.”

Harry sighs at the revelation of immature action of his worker and how close minded can someone be about this thing. Sure, the city they’re living in has divulged the prejudice based law but as an ethical human being, Harry has never expected such a bigotry attitude coming from a person in his work cycle. 

The fire in his chest that has ignited before stays there, rippling its heat through his heart at the thought of someone degrading Louis. 

“I’m sorry that people like him exist. Believe it or not, as an alpha I’m really embarrassed by most people in our community. Second gender of someone doesn’t determine the moral and the level of wisdom of that person, but action does. I really admire omegas, like you, for example because contrary to popular statements, omegas are actually the biggest backbone of the human population. So, please don’t ever let those jerks who have devalued you bring you down. You’re a strong omega, and a strong  _ mum _ .”

Heart flutters at the bestowed compliments, Louis smiles gratefully as he glows red on the cheeks, the shade of crimson red spreads down to his neck. 

“I’ve never thought someone as stern as you could offer those kind words, but thanks again.” Louis jokes, amused.

“Eh, looks are deceiving they say.” Harry winks, smirking as the blush on Louis’ cheeks darkens. “Anyway, I’m bringing you home, are you fine with that?”

Louis hesitates at first, but since he has no choice, he agrees.

“Mr. Styles, can we stop at the pharmacy first? I need to get Ian’s medicines.”

Harry nods before adding,”You can call me Harry, we’re outside of the workplace and I hope you don’t mind if I call you Louis.”

“Oh, sure, H-Harry.” The alpha smiles in satisfaction at the mutual agreement and soon, the engine of the black Bugatti roams loudly as they glide on the road. 

-

They arrive in front of the flat area when the digital clock of Harry’s car strikes 8:00pm, the wheels halt on the dark tar that covers the parking lot bringing them to the view of 5 similar white blocks where Louis lives. The flats are nothing special, just a standard shelter for those who make enough to earn a middle class title by income but Louis is always grateful for that. 

However, it still makes the alpha whose company receives at least $75 million project on a monthly basis gawks at the third-rate living area. He feels so out of place when they climb out of his immoderate car after Louis invites him for a cup of coffee, he’s sure anyone who walks passed by his car would ponder his motive for stopping by. 

They walk side by side through the empty hallway, cold breeze slapping their cheeks making Louis shiver for a bit. Harry’s eyes harden at the sight as he turns into a protective and caring mood while his alpha signals the urge to warm up the omega, dejected that he needs to refrain himself from doing such a crazy thing. 

“I’m sorry that my house isn’t anything… fancy or homey, but I hope you’ll feel comfortable.” Louis said, all humble and shy. The set of keys jiggles along the clear plastic full of his son’s medicine, breaking the silence of the night. 

“Hey don’t worry, as long as your house is keeping you and your kid safe then it’s more than fancy.” They stop right in front of a house on the second floor, the wooden door is secured with white, carved with flowery design grill and it makes an annoying screeching sound as Louis unlocks and slides it open before he pushes the door.

Turning on the light, Louis leads Harry inside, welcoming him into the not so big, but also not too small house. Louis does keep his house clean and tidy, the light decorations with furniture that are nothing extravagant such as sofa, carpet, cupboard and television filling up the room makes everything look comfy and  _ homey _ . Harry doesn’t get why would Louis feel insecure with his warm house.

“How do you take your coffee?”

“I’m not really picky, surprise me.” 

Louis disappears to the kitchen after asking Harry to sit on the sofa and make himself at home, coming back three minutes later with a cup filled with brewed coffee, the caramel and nutty smell prickle through the alpha’s nostrils making him sigh, contented.

“Um Harry, do you mind waiting here while I go pick up Ian?” Louis realizes that he never told the alpha his pup’s name when Harry gives him a puzzled look so he continues, “Ian’s my baby.” 

“Oh, yeah sure, go ahead. I can’t wait to meet him.” As Louis leaves the house, Harry’s eyes wander around, once again appreciating the amount of work Louis has put in keeping his little house pretty and cozy. The warmth of the house brings Harry into a state of pleasant and satisfaction as he rests his head on the back of the sofa, tummy feeling contented as the sweet and thick coffee made by  _ Louis _ oozes through his oesophagus, making his alpha hum at his now relaxed body system. 

_ Oh, to be living with an omega.  _

Harry wonders if Louis’ alpha also lives here, though he couldn’t recognise any earthy or woody scents that can show signs of alphas since he entered the house. He couldn’t help but smile a bit when the thought of Louis and his alpha already broken up came to his mind.

He continues to relish in the tranquility after a whole day working his ass off to ensure everything in his company runs smoothly until he hears the sound of the door being creaked open, signaling Louis and Ian are home. Harry abruptly stands up to offer any help for Louis when he sees the omega struggling to push the door with a child in his arms while a blue backpack dangles on his elbow pit. 

“Let me help you.”

“Oh yeah, thanks.” Thankful, Louis heaves out a sigh of relief making the alpha chuckle while he pulls the door and takes the bag from Louis. A little boy was hugging Louis’ neck, hiding his face on his mum’s shoulder as he recognised an unfamiliar scent in their house.

“M-mummy, who is he?” A faint voice of a little can be heard when Ian whispers into Louis' ear, though it is still loud enough for Harry to hear clearly what he says and coo at the adorable sight. The little boy only tightens his grip around his mum when a chorus of hoarse and deep voice awes, breaking the silence of the house.

“That’s Harry, darling. He’s the big boss at the place where I work.”

“Why is he here?” Ian’s suspicious expression and his question makes Harry laugh, causing the kid to look at him as if he has two heads while frowning deeply at the stranger. Louis quickly shushes him and mouths an apology to his boss in which Harry just waves him off. 

“Ian, it’s not polite to ask someone that question, baby. Harry offered to send me home just now because I missed my tube. Now, would you be nice to him, for me?” It takes a few seconds of hesitation for the little boy to nod, clearly he doesn't want to upset his mummy. 

“Good, I love you.” Louis kisses the boy’s head before walking further into the living room, putting Ian on the sofa where Harry sits just now. The alpha just watches everything in comfortable silence, fondness clouding his mind at the warm interaction between the omega and his boy. 

“How is he feeling?” Harry draws out the question, concern lacing around his voice. 

Sighing, Louis’ face turns a bit dejected as he stares at Ian’s pale and unenergetic body. “He’s still warm unfortunately, though Maddy told me he is a little bit better now compared to this morning since she gave him some paracetamol. But I’m still worried if he’ll get worse over the night later.” 

Harry nods curtly, sympathy creeps upon his heart when he sees Louis gently touch Ian’s red cheek, feeling the fever hotness radiating through his baby skin. The omega bites his lips in brood, another despairing sound emitted from his mouth as he quietly murmurs a “hope you’ll get better soon” and “mummy loves you” to the little boy. 

“Louis?” The alpha carefully calls him, afraid that he might scare Louis’ son even more. 

The omega quickly looks up and motions for Harry to continue as he straightens his body before turning to properly face Harry.

“Would you like it if I give you a day off for tomorrow? I mean, you obviously need it to look after your poor boy, and Ian probably wants his mummy to be with him, am I right?” Harry smiles when he finally gets the attention from Louis’ son as the little boy looks up to him, clearly curious as to why his name is being mentioned. 

The alpha’s grins even wider when Ian nods, agreeing with him with a little smile, but for Harry it still counts considering the boy was being a bit hostile to him at first. Ian then reaches out to touch Louis’ arm, silently pleading for him to stay at home for tomorrow.

“Mummy, can you please not go to work tomorrow? I don’t like to feel lonely when I’m sick.” Crystal blue eyes resemble Louis’ beg eagerly along with a cute little pout, and Harry’s sure if anyone else can see the precious boy they also would be silently cooing as he is right now. 

A grateful beam makes its way on Louis’ gorgeous face as he starts to briskly thank the alpha. “Thank you so much. Yes, I think I’m not ready to leave him alone yet. Even if I go to work tomorrow, I don’t think I can focus on doing my job properly so, thank you again, M-Harry.” Louis lowers his body to give a sloppy kiss to Ian’s cheek before excitedly adding,”Baby, we’ll spend our time together tomorrow, are you happy?”

“Yes, love spending time with mummy. Can I…?” The boy trails quietly, eyes glancing to see the tall, broad alpha standing in the living room. Louis raises his eyebrows at the puzzled look on his boy’s face.

“Can you what, baby?”

“Can I thank Harry?” A surprise look appears on Louis’ face while Ian’s question brings out another fond chuckle from Harry.

“Yes, of course you can baby! Now that's a good manner. You’re so smart, darling.” A proud grin adorns Ian’s little face as another motherly kiss lands on his head, pleased with the compliment he received. 

“Thank you Harry for bringing mummy home and letting him stay with me tomorrow. You’re a uhmm… a nice guy I think.” Amused, the alpha approaches the sick boy with a big smile before crouching down to hug him. 

“Anytime, kiddo.” 

Something about seeing someone other than him and Maddy embracing his son with a lovely touch makes Louis’ stir, lips curling at the way his baby is trying his best to make Harry feel welcomed. Ian’s never had an alpha as his father figure since he was born, thanks to Jack the inhuman asshole for leaving him alone with a baby while trying to survive on his own. Not that he’s complaining, Ian is the best thing that ever happened to him but it’s sad when he thinks about how his son deserves another parent besides him, who couldn’t help but feels like he’s not doing enough as a mum sometimes. 

_ And maybe that’s why Jack left him _ , maybe he knows somehow Louis is gonna fuck up and turn into a bad mum. Maybe that’s why Jack has never wanted to have a baby with him. 

“Louis?” Harry’s voice brings him back to reality, destroying every single pathetic thoughts that were hovering on his mind. He looks up to see the questioning look given by the alpha in which he brushes off with an idle smile. Harry stares at him for a good 5 seconds before deciding not to question the omega any further as he starts to excuse himself. “Well, I think I should leave now. It’s late and I want to let Ian and you rest.”

Louis feels a hint of disappointment swiftly crosses over his heart but he ignores it, suddenly aware of his ridiculousness. “Oh, yeah sure. Let me walk you to the door.” However, the omega is stopped with a simple firm shake from Harry.

“It’s fine, Louis. You shouldn’t leave Ian alone in the living room. I know the way, okay? Have a good night and see you soon.” The kind smile makes its way across his clean face though there’s a light stubble along his jawline, secretly bringing a subtle interest for the omega in the house.

“You too, see you at work. Drive safe, Harry.” Gently closing the door, Harry gives him the last longing stares and a little smirk before he completely lets the door shut with a low thud. 

It feels for Louis like an invisible vacuum absorbing every hint of comforting alpha, or specifically  _ Harry’s _ scent from the house as the sound of his steps fades from the outside. 

-

He wakes up the next morning to the rays of sun creeping over his body, they shine through the narrow area between the blinds of his room.

Rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes, he smiles a little at the thought of not having to leave his son today, god bless Mr. Styles, or  _ Harry _ . Louis found it weird that the stoic looking man that he always thought cocky and arrogant is actually a gentleman and a very kind alpha. He doesn’t know what to expect from the man because of their sudden blithe encounter last night though there’s a tiny pearl of fondness already nesting in his heart.

Realizing it is such an absurd ponder to worry about, he mentally shakes his head before turning to his side, arm gliding over to reach the tiny figure of his son. The poor boy looked so tiny and cute when he’s begging to sleep with his mummy last night, and who’s Louis to refuse? 

The precious boy is still sleeping through his final dreams, making Louis giggle silently when Ian incoherently mumbles something about ice creams. He feels his forehead and his face suddenly lits up with a contented smile when the plague warmth from the fever has already gone. 

Kissing Ian’s head, Louis quickly glides his way down from the bed to prepare a proper breakfast for his son. He feels so bad sometimes that all he ever feeds him through the rush of his mornings were boring cereals and cold packed milk, and he wants to make up for it today. 

He starts with banana pancakes, topping it with some chocolate chips with a side of buttered scrambled eggs. He also makes Ian’s favourite orange juice before moving on to his own breakfast, simple toasts with his favourite spreads and a cup of tea, of course.

They spend the whole day watching some funny family show, colouring Ian’s favourite characters and Louis even cooks him mac and cheese since his son really loves the dish. 

Sometimes when they’re cuddling on the sofa, Ian would tell him the stories that he has read at Maddy’s house, pleased that Louis looks so interested as he keeps rambling on and on about Little Red Riding Hood. 

The day is filled with laughter and happiness, strengthening their already tight mother-son bond even more. Louis is so glad that he could finally give his best attention to his boy, and the fact that Ian has already recovered from his fever just makes everything ten times better. 

When the clock strikes 5:15pm, a gentle knock can be heard coming from the front door. The omega is currently balancing his giggling son on his knees while laying his back on the carpeted floor and he abruptly stops their ridiculous game, wondering who is the intruder of their blessed evening. 

“Stay here, I’m gonna check who’s at the door.” He tells Ian to receive an enthusiastic nod along with,”Okay, mummy.”

They weren’t expecting someone, not like there’s anyone ever just casually visit them without informing him through a phone call first. Even his mum would tell him at least three days prior to the day she’d arrive in London with his sisters, but that only happens twice a year due to their packed schedule with his mum working as a nurse and all of his sisters are still in school. 

Revelation is a drop of a bombshell once he opens the door just to face the one and only Harry Styles. The man is standing in his glorious work outfit, Louis can literally smell the thousands dollar worth of famous designer touch that is smugly cloaking his sturdy, muscular body, screaming  _ alpha _ . Face smirking at the gaping look coming from Louis, a slight upward quirk to his lips when he greets,”Good evening, Louis.” 

“O-oh, hi. Good evening, Harry.” A surprise squeak coming from Louis is what makes Harry quickly state the reason for his arrival.

“Sorry to bother you but I just want to give this to Ian.” He holds out a transparent bag full of what seem like toys, cookies and, _ a white Camellia? _

“Oh, and a flower for you too. I saw it on my way back from the office and it’s really beautiful, but I’m kind of allergic to them so I thought why not just give it to you.” Chortling, he signals for Louis to take it.

“Ah, this is so thoughtful of you! You really don’t need to do this, but thank you anyway. Please, do come in.” The omega makes a space for Harry to enter his house, heart is still racing at the unexpected occurrence but he tries not to show it on his face. Though the strike of blush is already lingering on his cheeks.

As they walk towards the living room where Ian is laying on his tummy while watching a kid show on Louis’ Youtube account, the boy might’ve smelled the same intruding scent from last night that he abruptly looks up and screams,“Harry!” with a happy smile lighting up his face. 

The joyous impression and enthusiasm brings a tiny confusion inside Louis since his boy wasn’t really happy with the presence of the alpha last night, but it’s probably because all the moodiness in him has already disappeared along with his fever, and they somehow managed to do a lot of Ian’s favourite things for the day. 

Harry on the other hand only reacts with equal excitement as he rushes to hug the little boy. “Hello, bub! How’re you feeling?”

“I’m good! Mean fever is already gone, mummy took good care of me. How are you feeling, Harry?” It brings out a fond chuckle from both adults in the room as Ian repeats the rhetorical question that Harry just asked him. 

“I’m fine too, kiddo. Thank you for asking and oh yes, that’s so great! He seems like a very good mum, right?” Louis is currently blushing so hard as he pretends like he’s not listening to the cute conversations, back facing them as he strides into the kitchen to make some drinks. 

“No, not good! Best mum! I’m the very good one because mummy said so.” 

“Okay, you have a perfect point. Both of you are so lucky to have each other.” He ruffles Ian’s head, admiring the silky chestnut hair that is similar to Louis’ hair and Harry wonders if it also has the similar softness. 

A subtle cough breaks their warm talk, causing both of them to whip their heads to see Louis who’s carrying a tray of cold drinks, and a juice box for Ian.

“Hope you drink Pepsi.” He gently places the drink on the grey coffee, offering a shy smile for Harry.

“Yes, I do. Thank you so much.” He takes only one large gulp to empty the glass, oblivious to the omega who’s staring breathlessly. Ian has already continued with his Blue’s Clues while sipping his apple juice with a small straw Louis gave him. 

“So, I actually have another reason for coming here.” He pauses for a good five seconds to place the emptied glass on the table before continuing, “I have an offer for you about changing your shift.” 

“My shift?” Harry nods once to confirm.

“Yes, that way you’d have more time to prepare Ian in the morning. Like you told me yesterday, he has some sleep problems and I can’t imagine all the rush and panic that you need to face everyday. So, as a very concerned boss I don’t like knowing that my workers, including you, have to struggle for work.”

As Louis tries to presume what Harry's going to say next, the alpha continues.

“If you don’t mind, I can cut your shift to 10:00 instead of 8:00, and the balance hours that you’re supposed to work will be brought to the night, work from home.” The alpha explains clearly with his intimidating voice, scratching the light stubbles across his jawlines in which, still so attractive to Louis. 

“You can do that?” There’s both guilt and relief whirling around his heart, of course that’d be such a convenience for him and Ian to have some extra time in the morning but after the Riccardo incident yesterday, a slight hesitation is blocking his agreement. 

“Close your mouth, Louis. Of course I can, I’m the boss.” The omega blushes at the snarky remark he receives. Honestly, this man has thousands of ways to make him feel silly and small, but in a good way that makes his heart flutter. 

Sighing, he drowns in contemplation as he thinks. Less time at work means he gets to spend more time with his boy. Also, who cares about what asshole Riccardo would say? He’s a mother and he has a son to give his full attention.

“Think about it, Louis. It will benefit you and Ian. Furthermore, most of your work only requires online process and you can complete them at home during your 2 hours shift at home.” The gentle persuasion leads to Louis slowly nodding, agreeing with the proposal. 

“Well, I can try. Are you sure this won’t affect the company?” Louis asks, actually slightly worried about Harry’s status as a boss.

“I’m very sure. Please don’t worry about anything. If there’s anything else that bothers you, please do tell me as soon as you can.” 

“Thank you so much, this means so much to me. I don’t know how to repay your kindness.” Harry quickly shakes his head, disagreeing with Louis’ modesty.

“You don’t owe me anything, Louis. This is just me doing my job as a leader.” 

“Well, you’re a very good leader. Everyone admires you, you know.” Harry raises his eyebrow, silently asking what he means so Louis continues, “The workers, they’ve always talked so highly about you, like you’re such a skillful alpha to manage a company at such a young age.”

Smiling, a set of dimples appears on the alpha’s hard cheeks. “Really? They really think that?”

Louis nods with a full enthusiasm before adding, “Yes, me too. You’re very intimidating sometimes but I admire your leadership. Oh! You’re also a very nice man, and a very caring boss. You literally helped me last night even though you didn’t have to, not all leaders would do that.” Realizing that he has probably talked way too much, his face starts to redden, cheeks tint with a spot of crimson red colour. He flushes even more when he sees a manly smirk on Harry’s face.

“Thank you, Louis. That’s so nice to hear and I’m so glad that people actually think only good stuff about me.” He starts to stand, and Louis automatically follows him. “I should leave now, got a cat to feed at home.” 

“Oh, you have a cat?” 

“Yes, I call her Lucy. She will get very moody if I’m late for her feeding time. Besides, uhmm, I don’t want to make your alpha feel uncomfortable when he comes home and sees me here.” Harry drags his last sentence, silently questioning his assumption.

The words cause Louis’ heart to stop beating, before he stutters out, “I-i don’t have an alpha. We actually broke up before Ian was even born.”

Harry isn’t pleased with the fact that Ian’s biological father actually left the poor kid with an absent alpha parent, but a slight glimpse of relief makes its way to his heart at the thought of Louis not having any alpha. Of course he wouldn’t show the satisfaction on his face; instead, he voices out a sympathetic thought, “Oh, I’m sorry Louis. I didn’t mean to assume-”

“Harry, it’s fine. It’s been years and I don’t really care about it anymore. Besides, I have Ian by my side now and I think that’s the only thing that matters to me.” The omega offers a reassuring smile, not wanting the alpha to feel bad for asking the stuff he didn’t even know in the first place.

“Well, you’re right. Uhmm, I’m...gonna go now.”

“Well, drive safe. And again thank you again for stopping by, and Ian’s gift, and… the flower.” He walks Harry through the door, biting his lower lips to suppress a large smile.

“You’re welcome. Goodbye, Ian. Goodbye Louis. See you when I see you.” 

“Bye, nice Harry! See you when I see you too!” Both adults let out a belly laughter as the boy continues to look at Louis’ phone screen. 

The alpha leans down to hug Louis, pulling him into his embrace and instantly bringing a shock expression to the omega’s face. Louis can smell the earthy pheromones coming from Harry’s neck, almost drooling at the alpha-y scent. He, once again, flushes with a very hot face once the taller man pulls away. 

“Take care.” And for the second time of the week he left Louis with a skipping heart, and this time with a coy wink. 

_ God. _

-

The weekend slipped away faster than Louis was hoping that he couldn’t help but whine a little on a warm Monday morning. He had such a splendid time with his baby boy during the two days of break, well three plus the day that Harry gave him a furlough. As the handsome alpha comes across his mind, a shy grin elicits on his face when he remembers every single detail from their short encounter the other day. The pretty Camellia given by the charming man still sits in all its grace inside the clear vase on Louis’ bedside table, reminding him of how such a silly small gesture made his heart race so fast, he’s surprised that he didn’t faint right in front of Harry and Ian. 

He suddenly feels giddy, completely forgetting about his previous misery as he rises from the bed to get ready for work. He gets out from the shower, purring as he can smell the fruity scented body wash indulging his soft, honeyed skin making him feel clean and pretty. 

After fully dressed up in his dark blue office wear, he leaves his room to prepare a quick but healthy breakfast for him and Ian, jumping as he hears small steps and a very dainty, “Mommy?”. He turns around to see his little pup rubbing his eyes as he tries to remove the sleepiness out of him.

“Ian darling, you already up? I haven’t woken you yet, but I guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Louis says with a proud smile curling on his lips.

“Yes, it wasn’t as hard as I thought.” Louis laughs as he sees the failed smug expression that Ian tried to put on due to his remaining drowsiness. 

“Well, that’s a good step. I’m so proud of you baby. Come give me a kiss.” 

The two share a cuddle and kisses on their cheeks before Louis sends Ian to the living room, asking for him to wait until he finishes with his breakfast. 

It’s 9:30am when Louis and his boy exchange waves and flying kisses in front of Maddy’s house, the kind lady offers him a gleeful grin after knowing that Louis won’t have to rush in the morning like he always did before. 

Louis takes a different tube this time, feeling waves of blithe radiating his face when he found out the tube for 9:40 in the morning usually doesn’t have so many people, considering everyone basically are already at their workplace. 

And when he safely arrives at his office, grateful that he doesn’t face asshole Riccardo as he passes through the warm hallway that leads to his cubicle, he lets out another glowing beam. 

_ Today is gonna be a good day,  _ he can feel it.

Later that evening, with an easy smile plastered on his face, he starts to pack up his things, ready to go home. Though when he reaches the lobby, a faint voice calls out to his name and a familiar earthy scent pierces his nostrils causing him to stop. 

He turns around to see Harry practically jogs, catching up to him.

“Hi?”

“Hi, Louis. You’re going home?” Harry asks in a friendly way while sweeping away his dangling curls, green eyes fixed on Louis’ blue one. 

“Yes, most likely. I’ve got nowhere to go and Ian’s probably waiting for me.” Harry chuckles at the mention of Louis’ kid. “What about you? Going home too?”

“Yes, I was meaning to ask if you want to ride home with me? I mean, our houses are in the same direction so it’s really no bother to me.” 

“Oh, uhmm are you sure?”

“Very.” The alpha looks so determined and by the glint of hope in his eyes Louis knows he’s trying to find some words to convince Louis. Not that he needs to because not only 10 seconds later the omega nods agreeing, “Sure, why not.” 

It’s the sudden felicity on Harry’s smile that makes Louis’ stomach flutter, a rush of blood flow through his body as the butterflies creep inside him. “Let’s go.”

-

It has become their daily routine after that, going back home together, hearts feeling completely full everyday with each other’s company and all the exhaustion from work will magically disappear as they share stories, jokes and complaints about what happened in the office while listening to Harry’s playlist in the car.

It’s like the day when Louis was facing so many difficulties is a turning point for everything to suddenly be easy and facile. It truly feels like all the hell he’s been through are being lifted up from his shoulders, replaced with blessed days that keep him grinning from ear to ear. The omega doesn’t know what he even did, but ever since he started to talk to Harry out of work matter he doesn’t even feel the bits of emptiness in his life, plus Ian’s starting to get comfortable with sleeping alone now and his blitheness is really soaring. 

Other than going home together, sometimes during the lunch time the alpha would press the intercom, calling Louis into his room. The first time he did that, Louis was so nervous because it’s so rare for Harry, or in his case, Mr. Styles to just call people to point out their mistakes during their lunch break. He thought he miscounted the data for their most recent hotel project and he couldn’t even breathe at the thought of being fired since it’s the most important project of the year. Though when he slowly entered the room, a very delighted looking alpha greeted him with a smile and casually said,  _ “I asked Liam to buy me some extra food, thought you’d want to share?” _

That’s another thing that’s been added into their friendship daily routine, eating lunch together. Well, at least that’s what Louis has been assuming. Harry treats him like his close friend, telling him about his personal details, his family, his favourite things to do but it’s this one thing that truly flicks his heart. 

The way Harry changes his emotion around Louis. 

Listen, he’s always known as the stoic and strict alpha boss by the workers, they wouldn’t dare to joke with him unless he starts joking first. He goes around dispersing this discipline energy around the cubicles, making the workers actually do their work. But when he’s with Louis, he’s the sweetest guy. The nicest, friendliest, most gentle alpha. All his hard gazes, frustration wrinkles and disturbing twitches at the corner of his mouth will instantly perish once the omega comes to his view. He always makes sure to ask Louis about his day, if something’s bothering him and what makes Louis endeared most about him is that he never, for once, forget to ask about Ian. 

Louis doesn’t want to think much about it, but he finds it adorable how Harry always makes sure to send Louis to his door everyday after they get back from work, just to meet Ian and ask him how he's doing. The little ball of sunshine has eventually completely warmed up to the alpha due to the constant encounters that Harry manages to keep up. For what he doesn’t know, but the bundle of fondness is already nestling in his beating heart.

Right now the omega has just finished working on a calculation of the budget that should be invested by the Styles Corporation for their third project of the year, a sport complex in Manchester. Hot cup of cappuccino is steaming in front of his laptop, far from the paper full of stark dark letters, the written data staring at Louis’ grinning face.

Ian is currently drawing a jagged version of his current favourite cartoon on the paper, pencils and art tools scattered around the carpet while he’s humming along to the Nickelodeon theme songs that are playing on the television. He’s clearly unbothered with anything, the same goes to Louis and he’s so thankful that he can actually finish his work faster than he expected.

The second he rests his tiny frame on the back of the chair, his phone suddenly pings up signaling a new message coming from the one and only Harry Styles. That’s another thing about their friendship of 2 months, they’ve been texting each other non-stop, except for when Harry comes to visit him and Ian, or if they’re together at the office. Be it a simple text such a ‘good morning’ or when Harry sends him cringy jokes, none of them has ever failed to make him giggle. 

As right now, he just received one, 

**_harry :_ ** _ Want to hear a joke about a piece of paper? _

_ Never mind… it’s tearable. _

**_louis :_ ** _ Oh so you think you’re funny now?  _

**_harry :_ ** _ Well i’d like for YOU to think im funny _

**_louis_** **_:_** _maybe… but try harder next time!_

It’s really not funny, but Louis keeps it to himself. 

**_harry :_ ** _ may i ask you something? _

Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion, mind racing with hundreds presumptuous thoughts before he replies,

**_louis_** **_:_** _shoot._

**_harry :_ ** _ are you and Ian free next weekend?  _

The omega bites his bottom lip, glancing at his baby boy who’s still deep into his colouring process of the cartoon, little finger stuck under his chin when he’s trying to choose the suitable colour pencil. 

**_louis :_ ** _ yes, i think my schedule is cleared on both days. why? _

**_harry :_ ** _ do u want to join me visiting my mum on Saturday? she’s actually organising a birthday party for the kids at a foster home around Holmes Chapel so she needs me to be there. she asked me to bring someone if i want to ;) _

_ Oh _ .

He didn’t expect those, and by those he means the sudden invitation and the  _ wink _ emoticon. Such an old school alpha.

**_louis_** **_:_** _are u sure?_

**_harry :_ ** _ positive! Ian can meet new friends too.  _

There he goes again, always remembers to include Ian in their little conversations. A fond smile makes its way on his face before he starts typing again.

**_louis_** **_:_** _well if that's the case then sure, why not._

The omega sighs, giggling at the ‘👍😃’ he received from the alpha. He’s such an old man. The familiar churn creeps over his tummy, cheeks tinted from the remaining affection caused by their texting session. 

Little does he know, a certain green eyed alpha across the town is practically jumping in his luxurious house at the response he got from his  _ favourite _ omega.

-

Five warm days pass and it’s finally the weekend. It’s a bright Saturday morning when Louis is gently coaxing Ian to take his breakfast, but somehow the boy wouldn’t stop wriggling in his seat and keeps refusing to open his mouth when the omega asks him to, one hand is carefully holding a spoon full of food. 

“No, mummy! I want Harry now.”

Sighing, but still patiently trying to persuade the little boy Louis softly grips his little thigh so he wouldn’t fall off the chair. “Baby, he’s not going to be here until 10. Calm down, and please open your mouth. I don’t want your tummy to be upset later if you don’t take your breakfast now.”

“No. Want Harry mummy, want Harry. Why is he not here yet? He promised to be here when I woke up.” Bright red thin lips jutting out, trying to get some sympathy from the omega in which the omega just ruffles his hair. 

Since when did his kid get so attached to the alpha, he doesn’t quite remember. It’s partly Harry’s fault for not ever forgetting to bring toys, sweets, and sometimes new books when he comes to visit and play with Ian. He’s never wanted to say it out loud, probably because he’s not ready yet or he doesn’t actually want to acknowledge the reality but the alpha has been treating Ian like a father would treat their son. He’s so caring and protective when it comes to the little boy, sometimes Louis feels like the alpha loves his kid as much as he does. 

Harry would stay for a little while after he sent Louis home, claiming that he doesn’t want to face his empty and silent house just yet. After he entertained the little boy with the games on his phone, in which Louis sometimes would roll his eyes at the tactic Harry uses to catch Ian’s attention, he would stay beside Louis on the dining table as he worked on his extra night tasks. He would help the omega with complicated calculations and formal correspondences regarding the company project but when he doesn’t, he would sometimes distract Louis with his stupid alpha charms. 

And he always fell for it. He would giggle, blush and softly slap the alpha’s hard shoulder when he tells him jokes or sometimes  _ compliments _ him out of nowhere. 

_ “Lou, I’m gonna be honest. It’s disturbing how you manage to look so cute pouting over those complex documents.” _

Or when he was feeling kinda sleepy that one night and in order to keep himself wide awake, he blinked rapidly as he tried to remove the drowsiness out of his heavy eyes. At the sounds of deep chuckles erupted by the alpha next to him, he abruptly stopped and looked up to him, raising a questioning eyebrow to ask what’s the funny deal.

_ “No, you were blinking non-stop and your long eyelashes were fluttering, it just makes you look so prettier? I mean you’re always pretty but—never mind I’ll shut up now.”  _

All those cheesy and simple but nice comments would always bring a shy smile on his face along with deep red shades across his cheeks, which also has never gotten away from getting another compliment from the alpha. 

He’s so lost in thoughts about the possibility of him liking the alpha, he just thinks that maybe, just  _ maybe _ he does have a tiny little spot of adoration towards Harry but before he could even justify anything the sound of familiar knocking on their door could be heard. 

“Come in!”

“Yay, Harry’s here!” The tall, bulky green eyed alpha appears through the door with a dimpled smile, bright expression plastered on his god sculptured face as he sees both of his favourite people on the dining table, clearly having breakfast. 

“Good morning, Lou. Hi, Ian.” It’s the usual charm radiating through his face when he’s around Louis that makes the omega suddenly feel flustered from the inside. 

“Good morning, Harry. Come have some breakfast with us, if you haven’t had any yet.” 

“Sure.” He crouches down to give a kiss on Ian’s head, the happy boy tries his boy to wrap his arms around the big alpha making both adults coo. “How are you kiddo? What are you having?” The question makes Louis smile smugly at Ian’s pale face, he knows too well about the things his boy would do to please Harry and one of them is eating his breakfast. 

Ian has always been such a good kid, but ever since Harry has been letting him play those arcade games on his phone, the boy would drop everything just so he could show the best attitude he got in front of the alpha.

“Well Harry, your favourite good little boy here was refusing to eat because apparently he was begging for you.” Ian gasps and tries to put his hand on his mummy’s mouth, asking him not to reveal his stubbornness in front of Harry. This could lead to the possibility of him not getting to even touch Harry’s pretty phone. 

“Hey, both of you are my favourite good little boys.” The knowing smile along with a wink are directed to the omega, and just like the lightning strikes across the sky, Louis could feel a flaring arrow pierces through his heart, making it beats harder than it usually does when he’s around Harry, and his skin tingles with the sudden goosebumps that appears as his face burns with the feeling of fluff and shyness. 

_ God, he’s just so weak for him.  _

Green eyes trail across the full plate containing scrambled eggs and the alpha fakes a disappointed sigh before he speaks, “Ian, why didn’t you listen to mummy and take your breakfast? Oh, I think I know why. Maybe you don’t want me to play with you anymore. Well-“

“No! Harry no, of course I want to play with you. I promise I will eat now.” Louis and Harry share a silent laugh as Ian takes his food by himself, this time without any hesitations.

With full tummies, they leave the flat with Harry’s car. Louis buckled his son in the baby seat that Harry bought for Ian last month when they started to occasionally go out for ice cream or park. Louis, of course was a bit mad at first because he didn’t want Harry to feel like he needs to burden himself with all of those little requirements if he wants to hang out with them, but after a few reassurances from the alpha that keeps telling him it was just him being thoughtful and he really wants to make sure Ian is comfortable with him, the omega forgave him as endearing thoughts seeping through his heart. 

Three hours of being trapped in the car except for the five minutes break they took when Ian requested for a washroom, making Harry stop at the nearest gas station somehow makes Louis’ feet cramped. The alpha quickly looks at him with a furrowed eyebrow, checking to see if Louis is hurt as a low whimper is elicited when he tries to stretch out his leg but relax when nothing seems to be wrong with him. Harry turns at the corner entering the wealthiest residential area in Holmes Chapel. 

Swiping his loyalty card at the security, he drives through the long cobblestones pavement surrounded with green trees and flowery bushes that leads to an impressive modern mansion. Louis’ jaws instantly drop at the sight of the millions-worth house, thousands white bricks covering most of the area and parted by large vast windows that have been concealed by rich beige curtains, signaling the boundless luxury that would make anyone who sees it wonder what the owner does for their living. Louis’ astonishment is cut off by the slight bounce of his seat when Harry stops the car. 

“This is where your parents stay?” The appalling look on Louis’ face causes Harry to chuckle while he’s taking off the seatbelt. 

“Yes, well my dad is a well known businessman and my mum is the manager for this one NGO charity team and they make a lot of money, I guess you can tell why this house seems too big for an old couple.” Harry says playfully, making the omega giggle.

“Can I play later, Harry?” A high pitched voice asks from the back of the car.

“Yes, of course! You’re gonna meet a lot of new friends. Do you like new friends, Ian?” Louis smiles fondly at the small interaction between the two. 

“Depends, if they are nice to me then maybe I will like them.” Both adults grin at his choice of answer.

“Don’t worry darling, I’m sure they will be nice to you. Remember what I told you the other day? About being kind to everyone?”

“Of course, mummy. Yes, you said to always smile and be kind to people if I want to have cool friends like me.” Louis rolls his eyes at the last part, he is very sure he didn’t say that yet it still doesn’t fail to make him laugh. His baby has been so cheeky lately since he started to spend so much time with Harry. 

“Alright, let’s go. I think my mum is already expecting us.” They get out of the car with Louis carrying Ian on his hips while Harry carries the bags of toys that will be donated to the orphans later.

Harry’s mum is the one who welcomes them into the house, confirming Harry’s statement about her waiting for them. Anne pulls Louis and Ian into a warmth embrace with a kiss to the little boy’s head, asking about their journey. She looks so happy and pleased to meet the small family, giving Harry a subtle wink when the omega was putting Ian down so he can walk on his own. The alpha just sends her a warning glare before mouthing a ‘stop’ that causes the older omega to laugh. 

They go to the backyard to see it’s already decorated with Disney characters' themes. A large table covered with black satin cloth is topped with various foods, drinks and sweets in which Louis figures it’s for the orphan kids. At one corner near the pool, there’s a section for outdoor games with so many colourful supplies, making Ian jump in excitement with one hand tugged by Harry.

“Wow, this is a lot Anne. You’ve done so much.” Louis exclaims when Harry brings Ian to one of the costume counters to dress him up as Buzz Lightyear, his favourite character. Anne smiles proudly as she pulls Louis to sit at a beautifully decorated bench under the transparent verandah. The light shades from the sunlight radiate through the roof giving them serenity as they exchange conversations about each other. 

Anne is truly a wonderful, kind and supportive woman. The way she speaks is so bright and calming and Louis feels so comfortable with her. An hour of work, family and hobby talks with her feels like a minute to Louis as they get lost with laughters while watching over Harry and Ian from the far.

“So, Louis. What do you think of Harry?” She asks him so suddenly that he almost choked on the tea served by Anne’s housemaid just now.

“H-Harry? Uh well, he’s such a good friend honestly. A very nice guy too.” Louis blushes.

“Oh I’m so glad to hear that. I hope he’s been making you feel comfortable or else I’m gonna have to do something about it.” They laugh, well Louis looks like he’s trying to suppress his as he’s aware of his crimson red warm cheeks.

“No no, I promise you he’s been nothing but sweet, gentle and quite protective over Ian I can say. They get along so well it makes me happy.” The younger omega shyly speaks as Anne smiles at him knowingly. 

“Yes, I can see that. Both of them are so adorable it makes me want to have a grandchild like Ian.” A wave of surprise hits Louis’ face but he tries his best not to show it by clearing his throat. He nods.

_ Both of them are so adorable it makes him want Ian to have a father figure like Harry _ .

He takes a sharp intake of air as the thought comes to his mind. You see, Louis is so protective over his son that he has never let any alphas come near Ian in fear of him getting too attached to the person other than Louis. But it’s just so different with Harry and Louis thinks he knows why. He knows that he has in fact entered the phase of being more than comfortable with the alpha himself. Louis is aware of his growing feelings towards the alpha, how his charming personality has attracted his heart and also his mind, how his attractive physical has brought his omega’s attention that at some point he would whine quietly whenever Harry would leave his house. 

He lets the unspoken revelation nestle deep inside his heart as he and Anne continue with their conversation and they basically just spend some good time in knowing each other before the doorbell rings, signalling Des has arrived with the kids from the orphanage.

They spend the whole evening helping Anne to host the party. They give the kids everything they could ask for, Louis and Harry distribute the food as Ian meets some new friends to play with, and he tries his best to smile and be nice to every kid just like Louis told him to. 

Harry and Louis work like they're the best team in the world. Together they make the party run so smoothly thanks to the lovely chemistry they have between them. Louis cuts the cake and puts it into the decorated paper plates so Harry can give them to the hungry kids. Within the process, they would accidentally touch each other’s hands that would cause Louis to blush as the alpha smirks and subtly move closer to Louis, intentionally just so they would ‘accidentally’ be in contact again. 

“Hey, you’re doing great there.” Harry wipes his hands with the cotton napkin after they’ve done serving the cakes to everyone. Louis looks up to him and smiles appreciatively.

“Thanks, you’re also not so bad. The kids don’t look scared getting close to you, it’s surprising.” Harry playfully pinches the omega’s waist causing him to squeal softly. He’s sweating and he looks a bit pale that Harry quickly offers him to get a drink.

“Yes Harry, please.” 

“So polite.” Harry smirks, Louis’ cheeks once again flaring as he watches Harry walk away to get them a drink.  _ Did he just? _

Harry comes back with hands full of four cups of sparkling water, two in each hand, sitting on the bench where Louis is at. Louis gulps at the way the alpha carries all cups without struggling. His big hands curl around those cups displaying his thick veins and Louis quitely whines at the sight. 

“Here you go.” Louis thanks him and he quickly drinks the water to avoid eye contact with Harry after a certain inappropriate thought runs across his mind. The big gulp causes him to choke on the water and he lets out a few coughs to soothe his throat. 

“Hey, hey not too quick love. Here let me clean that.” Harry brings up a small handkerchief to wipe the smearing red drink around Louis' mouth. He gently pulls up the omega’s chin as he slowly rubs the cloth against Louis’ skin, causing the smaller guy to shiver. He can feel the thickness and the roughness of Harry’s hand as he holds it to guide him to the sticky areas around his lips. He’s so busy staring at Harry’s lips that after a few seconds later he realizes that the alpha has stopped cleaning his mouth. Louis moves his eyes upwards, following the trails of Harry’s stubbled cheeks to his eyes and he is shocked to find that those emerald green eyes are already staring at him. 

“You’re so pretty.” The alpha cups his right cheek making him blush again for the hundredth time today. He tightens his hold against Harry’s wrist to prevent another embarrassing whine from eliciting, thanks to his desperate omega. 

“T-Thank you.” Louis bites his bottom lip to prevent a wide smile from coming out. The late evening breeze is giving them chills that causes Louis to shiver. Harry instantly frowns at the occurrence that he rasps out, “Come closer.” 

“Huh?”

“You’re cold, come closer.”

“I…”

Harry gently pulls Louis closer himself, stressing out at the sight of the shivering omega being so distant from his warmth embrace. He wraps his strong arms around Louis’ tiny shoulders, his alpha satisfied when the omega has stopped shivering. 

“Thanks.” Louis smiles shyly as he rests his hand on Harry’s muscular thigh. The alpha shrugs and tries to pull the smaller guy as close as he can. 

They watch the kids playing with Ian, both men smile happily that Louis’ son is so good at making friends. It makes Louis relieved that he wouldn’t have a problem communicating with others once Louis sends him to school. 

Harry suddenly clears his throat, breaking the pleasing silence around their little spot before speaking, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, you don’t have to ask something like that.” 

“Do you think you’re going to have another kid in the future?” Louis raises his eyebrow at the strange question, silently asking  _ ‘what do you mean?’.  _

“Well, I’m just curious because you’re such a good mum. You take care of Ian really well, teaching him basic human manners and all. So like, I just want to know what’s your thought on having another baby. You just seem so natural at it, you know, being a mum.” 

Louis curls his mouth to a grateful and proud smile at the compliments. He has never received such a genuine and direct comment on being a good parent and that’s the only thing that he’s been worrying about the most. And the fact that Harry wants to know what he thinks about future kids and being pregnant again makes him feel so  _ important _ .

“Wow...thank you so much, Harry. That’s so nice of you. Well, I think I do want to have another baby. It’s just the thought of having a house full of pups and taking care of them and nursing them makes me feel excited and yeah, it’s in my nature to be able to give comfort and care for pups, especially my own. But, I have to focus on a lot of stuff right now and my first priority is of course, giving my full attention to Ian. So, maybe one day.”

“With who?”

Louis giggles at Harry’s curious expression. “Why are you asking me all these questions? You’re so funny.” Harry fakes offended at the response but he replies anyway, “I just want to know who’s the lucky alpha.”

Louis stares at him with wide eyes as he starts to blush,  _ again. _

“Maybe, someone that I’m gonna fall in love with? I have that desire to settle down like a normal family too. Not that I’m saying when it’s only me and Ian it’s not normal but, you know, when I have a faithful, kind, gentle, strong and handsome alpha on my own and he’s always gonna be there for me and Ian in everything, the picture would be perfect. I want him to love Ian like his own because he’ll forever be the love of my life.” 

Jealousy is a disease and Harry has it. Wow. Hearing Louis talks about the possible alpha that he’s gonna meet in the future, in which he will because it’s Louis and he just thinks that Louis needs to have what he wants no matter how long it will take makes his blood boil. He  _ wants _ to be that alpha. He  _ needs _ to. 

“I think I know the person that matches your descriptions of your dream alpha.” 

“Who? And oh not my dream alpha, god you’re making me sound like a teenage school girl. I’m a mum, H.” They laugh as they watch kids gather in front of the verandah, getting ready to go back to the orphanage. 

“Well, you’re gonna have to find out.” Harry winks before standing up to start cleaning their spot. Louis pouts playfully at both Harry’s answer and the sudden loss of warmth even though deep down in his heart, he knew who Harry was talking about. 

-

Office tasks have been keeping both of them busy as usual, piles of paper occupy Louis’ work desk non-stop though he always succeeds in completing them. He would submit at least three booklets with each of them containing 50 pages of the company’s budget analysis to Harry’s room at the end of his shift only to receive a warm smile from the alpha. They’d often sit together after Louis had done with his tasks, waiting for Harry to complete his. The alpha claimed that he tends to feel lonely and tired if Louis is not there to accompany him, which causes the omega to roll his eyes playfully. 

Today is no different from the other days, Louis clips the final booklet of his smooth and organised budget analysis before standing up with his sling bag before walking towards Harry’s room. The office is nearly empty because Harry’s shift is the longest compared to everyone else, even Liam’s. Louis saunters through the hallway taking his time to smooth out his fringe, subtly checking his appearance on the reflection of his phone screen to make sure he looks nice before meeting the handsome alpha. 

The familiar door comes to his view, but that’s not the only thing that is familiar. He recognizes the same giddy spark that would erupt in the pit of his stomach everytime he is about to encounter his  _ favourite _ alpha. Butterflies glide across his tummy bringing a nervous feeling to his heart and a splash of shyness that would cause him to flush, warm cheeks guarding a tiny smile that displays his excitement. 

_ Knock. Knock. _

“Come in.” And oh, the familiar deep rough voice of Harry’s would send his omega into the valley of  _ desperation _ , longing for an alpha touch. 

And the circle goes on for the next few days, or maybe weeks, maybe even years. 

“Hi, Harry. Here is today’s final report.” 

“Thanks, you’re perfect. Always on time.” He gestures Louis to sit on the banquet chair.

“Well, I don’t want to lose my job now, do I?” Harry lets out a chuckle, he never fails to smile whenever he’s with the omega, but he would never complain about it. 

The alpha skims through the file, humming a few nods of approval that makes Louis’ omega preen. It was a very comfortable five minutes of silence with the sound of Louis’ foot tapping on the floor. The noise makes Harry’s lips twitch and nose scrunching in fondness as he tries to focus on Louis’ little scribblings on the analysed papers. 

“You did such a good job as usual. I think I’m not going to worry next time if I forget to check your file before submitting it to other companies.” Harry winks before standing up to put the file on the black cupboard behind his desk. Louis squirms in his place as he lets out a quiet whine due to the compliments, it’s like he always needs the validation from Harry to feel like a good worker, a good  _ omega. _

“Thanks, H.” He clears his throat to prevent himself from eliciting a louder whine because his omega is just so uncontrollable. 

Harry gives him a smile before asking, “Will you help me to sort out these files over here? Liam might have misplaced them yesterday when he came to grab a reference for the company’s warehouse budget. You’re a genius at the arrangement.” Louis stands up, nodding and eager to complete the alpha’s request. 

They work together in rearranging the file, Harry holding the heavy ones while Louis put them onto the shelves according to the labels. When he tries to put a large red file on the upper shelf, he has to stand on his tiptoes in order to reach it, causing Harry to snicker. 

“Shut up, H. Your fault for buying an unnecessarily tall cupboard.” Harry lets out an enormous laugh before offering, “Do you need any help, cutie?” 

Louis blushes at the nickname before answering, “It’s fine, you have to hold those files for me anyway.” Harry looks at him as if he’s a stubborn omega because well, he is. 

The shorter guy tries to jump several times to get the file on it’s place but maybe because of karma for rejecting Harry’s help, he accidentally knocks his head on the wooden divider on his fourth jump. 

“Ouch!”

“Fuck, Louis.” The alpha instantly drops all the files behind him before pulling Louis down to sit on the carpeted floor. The omega is clutching on his throbbing head while hissing at the pain, causing Harry to growl at the sight of him hurting. 

“God, where does it hurt, omega?” He gently pulls Louis towards his chest and kisses the area where Louis claims hurts. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve put all the files. It’s alright Louis.” He says frantically while softly rubbing the top of Louis head, his alpha growls at the feeling of softness of Louis’ silky hair. 

“It’s fine, Harry. It’s nothing, just a short term pain. I’m feeling better now.” Louis rasps out onto Harry’s hard chest, omega purring at the layered contact with the alpha. They’re sitting so close to each other, Harry’s legs crossed as he keeps soothing Louis’ head as the smaller guy tries to relax while listening to the alpha’s heartbeat. 

“Hey, look at me.” Louis looks up to Harry instantly cupping his face as he smiles playfully at him. “Look what happened when someone rejected my offer to help.” Harry smirks making the omega giggle with a flushed face.

“Sorry, I’ll accept any kind of help you’re giving me next time.” he pouts as he brings up his hands to rest them on Harry’s broad shoulders. 

“You’re a trouble sometimes. A pretty trouble I could never be mad at you.” The longing stare given by Harry makes Louis’ breathing speed up. The room is so quiet without any hint of noise from the outside, they’re positive the whole floor is already empty by now.

“Pretty?”

“Pretty. You’re so pretty, Louis. Prettiest omega I’ve ever seen.” Harry speaks so gently as he digs his stares into Louis’ cerulean eyes, blinking as he’s scanning the words that came out from Harry’s mouth. 

“I…”

“Louis, can I kiss you?” 

_ What? _

The question comes out like someone has just dropped a bomb in front of him but nevertheless, the instant nod that he lets out is what actually takes Louis by surprise. He has never imagined that one day he would be asked for a kiss by Harry, but it’s happening now and he’s sure not gonna be the one who risks his own chance. 

“Y-yeah.”

Harry grins wickedly before he surges forward to capture the bright red lips of Louis’. Quickly he tugs on the black collar of Harry’s expensive shirt as the alpha deeply, but gently kisses him like there’s no tomorrow. Louis tries to push his lips back to signal the same amount of desire in kissing him but Harry wouldn’t let him, not that he’s complaining. He secretly enjoys the radiating alpha energy through Harry’s kiss that has triggered the awakening of his omega. 

He always wants to  _ please  _ him.

They keep kissing in the silence of Harry’s room, hearts beating as the previous personal prospects of them imagining about each other come back lingering in their minds. Maybe time stopped when their lips touched, but the flutter only intensified. 

Heat rises from Louis’ stomach to his chest. Harry’s lips feel too good to be true, the smell of him hypnotic beyond reason. Louis parts his lips as he feels the alpha’s pheromones wash over him like a wave of warmth, making Louis curl his toes, unfurling all his senses as the taste of Harry nearly silences all thoughts. 

“H-harry.” He whines, grabbing the alpha’s attention.

“Yes, omega?” A wave of slick suddenly rushes out of Louis’ hole as Harry rasps out the word. 

Oh no. No no no-

A loud growl and the sound of heavy intake of breath stop Louis from panicking. He looks up to see Harry’s sniffling around the air, until his eyes drop on Louis. He stares at him with dilated pupils fixed on his blue ones before closing them, inhaling a deep breath as he slowly moves his face closer to Louis’ neck.

He wants it. Louis isn’t really sure what Harry is going to do, but he wants it. He’d take anything that Harry wants to give, but he knows both of their minds are clouded with lust, and he doesn’t want everything to go awkward later. It’s not that Harry’s ever made him feel uneasy, but he just doesn’t want to risk whatever they’re having now. He just likes the alpha so much it makes him feel like he’s going to burst any second. 

He needs to stop Harry before everything goes down the hill even though his omega is screaming not to. He focuses on the reality to stop his own arousal so his slick will stop pouring out of him. 

“Harry. H, stop.” 

The light squeeze on his biceps and the soft voice pull Harry out from his unclear state. He blinks for a few seconds, blown eyes turning to their normal green colour before they start to widen. 

“I...I’m so sorry Louis. I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey, it’s fine, I promise. I just, this is so sudden and I don’t think we should jump into things, I don’t know.” Louis bites his lips as his cheeks get warm.

“Yes, yes I understand. But I shouldn’t have inhaled your scent without asking...I just can’t help because you smell so divine and...anyway that was so rude of me so yeah, sorry.” Harry rubs the back of his neck embarrassingly, face cringing at the way he acted so alpha-y around the omega that isn’t  _ his _ .

The smaller guy giggles playfully, making Harry relax a little as the omega pulls his hands away from his biceps. He scoots away to stand up, taking away his comforting touch from Harry’s alpha making it whine sadly. Harry internally rolls his eyes at his dramatic alpha though he also starts to miss the soft tiny figure of Louis’. 

He stands up to follow the omega in finishing their task. 

“So...what does that mean?” Harry asks curiously, hell he’s actually dying to know where this is taking them.

“I don’t know...what do you think?”

“Well, if you ask me, I’m just going to be honest.” Harry turns around as his arms are empty after Louis took the last file to put on the shelf. He crosses his arm as he waits for the omega to finish his arrangement before continuing, “I really like you.” 

A bashful smile makes its own way onto Louis’ angelic face. “Yeah?” Harry nods as fast as he can, a confident grin plastered on his rough lips. Louis bites his lip before speaking, “Well, we’re on the same page then.” 

“Of course. How could you not like me?” The alpha jokes making Louis roll his eyes and softly hit his shoulder. 

“Shut up, silly.” 

Both of them laugh, breaking the eerie silence of the building. Harry pulls Louis by his hand to kiss him again, this time softer and more tender. 

He wraps his arm around Louis’ slender waist, fingers instantly curling around the clothed skin possessively. The omega softly tugs as they kiss before pulling away slowly. 

“We have to pick up Ian, remember?” Harry wants to protest at the second interruption of their kiss, but at the mention of Ian, he quickly agrees. 

“Yes, let’s go. We’ll talk about this more later, okay?”

“Okay, alpha.” Louis winks playfully before running away to the corner of the room to grab his sling bag as Harry groans. 

-

Later that night, Louis crawls onto his bed after he finished tucking Ian to bed. He lays on his bed, feeling all pretty in his pink satin pyjamas. 

He feels so sleepy and soft as he gets comfortable on his bed, smiling through his thoughts of the previous occurrence as Harry and him arrived at the house after they picked up Ian. He thinks to himself about their conversation as they sat on the sofa in his living room. 

_ They were surrounded by the dim lights as warmth and pheromones were radiating from each other, alone as Ian was playing in his room with the new set of toys Louis got him three days ago when Harry spoke, slowly breaking the heavy but comfortable silence. _

_ “I don’t want to be the one who rushes into things but I need to know where’s this taking us? I mean, we already knew that both of us like each other, but is that it or…” Harry started as he put down the glass of the homemade apple juice that Louis made for him on the coffee table.  _

_ The omega wanted to tease the worrying alpha for his silly question, but he would not do such a thing to embarrass him. He didn’t want to give a direct answer, no. Yes, Louis knew what he wanted. He definitely did. _

_ He wanted to spend so much time with the alpha. He wanted to be able to kiss him whenever he wanted. He wanted to wake up every morning to the smell of his comforting scent that has never failed to make him feel safe and protected. He wanted to be wrapped in his strong arms as they lay in bed. He wanted to know and care about what the alpha wants to eat, what colour of outfit he wanted to wear to the office, and on what day he usually shaves his beard. He wanted to be surrounded by him and his kid, feeling content with the presence of his two favourite people on the earth. _

_ He wanted Harry to court him. _

_ And he wasn’t going to tell him yet. It would be so unfair if he’s the one who influences the decision of their possible courting session.  _

_ “I’m very sure about my feelings towards you. I’m just really… grateful because you’ve been nothing but nice, kind and sweet to me. You make me feel safe.” Louis offered a thankful smile to the concentrating alpha. He leaned against the sofa, prompting his next words, “However, in the matter of where we are heading after this, we need to be equal. Me and you, Harry...we need to be really, really sure about our future. I’m not making this complicated but I want to know what your expectations are from this.” _

_ “My expectations are very simple, Louis. I want you to be happy, I want us to be happy with the presence of each other. That’s all. I’m going to work hard to maintain that beautiful smile on your face. I want to take care of you, omega.” Harry spoke so firmly but gently, sending shiver through Louis’ skin once again.  _

_ The omega gulped as Harry pulled him closer to his hard chest, blush spreading all over his face down to his neck as the alpha whispered, “Will you let me court you?” _

_ And yes, he agreed with a shaky breath.  _

Louis scoots over to grab the Mackintosh black trench coat that is laying on the foot of his bed before returning to his comfortable position. After they’ve agreed to just start their courting session (they weren’t patient enough to wait until Friday night, which is the most recommended day for a couple to declare the start of their courting session but it won’t harm anything if they don’t follow the tradition), Harry gave him the coat that he usually wears after his shift as his first official gift to Louis. Louis’ omega preened at the action, his face beamed with cheeks tinted pink.

He brings the mid-length pinstripes coat that is covered with Harry’s earthy scent close to his nose to smell it. The alpha’s smell pierces through his nose until his brain absorbs the familiar scent, automatically relaxing his body. 

God he loves alphas’ smell, they tend to make him horny especially when he’s so close to his heat. He’s  _ absolutely _ enjoying, obsessed and  _ aroused  _ with Harry’s scent. He always does. He breathes in the intoxicating coat once again, whimpering as it brings a sudden wave of arousal through his body, making him arches his back to release some tension underneath his satin pants.

Louis notices that he’s getting so wet as his sweet slick trickles out of his hole, his panties wet and sticky. His mind is definitely buzzing as it’s occupied with all the possible thoughts that Harry will do to him if he is here. He’s so high that all he can think of is  _ alpha, alpha alpha _ . 

The horny omega quickly discards his clothes and all that’s left is his light blue cotton panties that’s already soaking wet with his sweet slick. He puts on Harry’s large coat, his tiny and curvy body immediately drowns in the large cloth. His omega purrs as Louis’ entire body is covered with Harry’s scent, his prostate gland immediately starts to produce more and more slicks. 

Louis starts to sit on his thighs, he spreads them to allow his fingers to pull his panties away so he can finally touch himself. He closes his eyes as he moves his index and middle fingers towards his leaking hole, inserting the thin and short digits to feel the smooth, wet walls of himself. It’s been awhile since the omega has touched himself, it was when he got into his heat three months ago and all the deprived pleasure is coming back and hitting him like a ton of bricks, in a good way of course. 

The omega cries as he tries to reach the bundle of nerves, the climax point that would give him the biggest satisfaction. His fingers are too short and thin and he needs  _ more.  _

He continues to circle his fingers around himself, he cranes down his neck to breathe in the smell of the coat, moaning at the intoxicating smell that is the cause of his current masturbation. 

“A-alpha…” The tears keep coming down his cheeks and he moves his other hand that’s been keeping him from falling towards his chest, he brings down his face to the bed, ass is lifted up as he prods his fingers through his hole. Louis touches his right nipple and twists the pink bud to add more pleasure to himself. He’s definitely wrecked. Face red and wet as he cries from the frustration to reach his prostate. 

“Fuck.” He bites his lips and starts to grind on his fingers, inserting another digit, feeling so desperate to hit that climax point. He keeps moving his body up and down as he pinches his nipple that causes him to whimper. His breath is getting heavier and louder, desperate sounds filling up the whole room.

Louis can finally feel he’s getting closer to his prostate and that motivates him to grind harder. His little omega cock is swaying in between his meaty thighs, imagining Harry’s touches all over them and the way he can feel the alpha’s coat hitting the skin of his thighs as he grinds on his fingers just adds the fuel to his lust. His little cock is so red, signalling he’s so close to his orgasm. The crying omega bites his lips when his middle finger  _ finally  _ hits his prostate, streaks of white cum spurting out from his urethra. 

He collapses on his bed as his mind is spinning from his previous high. Louis starts to sob softly because he just feels so, so  _ good  _ from his first orgasm after three months. 

His head is filled with the thought of Harry, Alpha, and just... Harry. He doesn’t notice the docile smile that is forming on his wet face. The small omega is so tired, but satisfied and he’s in his pliant state as he falls asleep while being wrapped up in Harry’s trench coat, body sticky with sweet slick and drying cum. 

-

The courting process has been going on for six weeks and everything went so smoothly between both of them. Every week Harry would gift Louis with the things every omega could ask for. Just say it; jewelleries, shoes, nice clothes, flowers, candles, and even food, Harry kept spoiling Louis even though he had never specifically mentioned the things he wanted. Nevertheless, the omega would never forget to kiss Harry as a sign for ‘thank you’ so th— _ his  _ alpha would feel appreciated. 

They also went out for countless date nights and they would bring Ian. Their favourite thing to do together is visiting Harry’s house to have dinner that Louis cooks because he’s just so good at it before watching movies that Ian would pick while cuddling under the blanket on Harry’s sofa. If it turns out to be their day off for the next day, Harry would offer them to stay the night, he would prepare the guest room for Louis and his son to make sure they are comfortable through the night. 

Every morning Harry would pick him up and they would go to the office together, which would bring down Louis’ mood when they have to pretend like they aren’t dating. Not like it is forbidden for co-workers to date, they can if they keep things professional during the working hours, after all Harry is the one who makes the rules. However both of them aren’t ready to face the internalised criticisms from the workers yet. They haven’t told anyone about their courting status except for Liam because he’s Harry’s best friend and it’s unfair for him if they let him stay clueless in the middle of their subtle flirting sessions. 

They did so many things together and never once they felt bored with each other’s presence. Harry treats Louis like he’s the best omega in the world, because well to him he  _ is  _ the best omega in the world. But so does Louis. He always makes sure that the alpha eats well and will offer to give him a massage on his back when Louis visits him in his room, he knows it is unnecessary because the alpha is a strong guy and some office job wouldn’t hurt his back but maybe… just maybe Louis just wants to find an excuse so he could touch the alpha. 

It’s the second month of their courting session and they’re at Harry’s house for the usual weekend night. Louis is preparing their dinner, creamy chicken stew on the stove area while Ian’s helping Harry to prepare the table because, well if Louis lets them help with the cooking stuff god knows what unhealthy fast food Harry needs to order later. He’s really not exaggerating because that actually happened last week. He asked Harry and Ian to cut the various fruits so Louis could make some cocktails for the dessert. He left the kitchen for the bathroom and later when he returned, he was so surprised to see all the fruits were gone because his two favourite silly boys had ‘accidentally’ eaten them while ‘cutting’ the fruits. 

It’s almost 6:30pm when Louis is finally finished with the dish. Harry helps him to prepare the food before they start to sit and eat. 

“God, you’re always so good at cooking. I feel like I’m the luckiest alpha.” Harry compliments with his eyes closed, savouring the juicy chicken. Louis giggles at the dramatic alpha as he scoops some rice to feed Ian who is sitting in his baby chair. 

“Yes, mummy is always so good at cooking. I feel like I’m the luckiest boy.” Ian imitates Harry after he swallows his food. He absolutely loves Louis’ cooking. The food is always so delicious and when his mummy feeds him, he always makes sure to cut up the food to smaller pieces so it is easier for him to eat. His mummy is perfect and he loves him so much! 

He saw Louis kissing Harry’s cheek the other day in their living room and he instantly stopped him. He never saw Louis kissing other people’s cheek except his, so why would he kiss Harry? He was so confused because his mummy told him that kissing someone means they love that person so much. He didn’t like to be kissed by his mummy but after Louis told him that, he’s always asking for kisses from him. So, he didn’t know whether he should be mad at Harry or not because now he had to share his mummy’s love with someone else. But it’s Harry, and he loves Harry. Harry is so nice to him and he thinks it’s okay if he has to share his mummy’s love with him. 

So, he instantly said loudly, abruptly stopping the two adults from kissing. “Can you please save some kisses for me too, mummy? I want some love to!” 

Louis’ cheeks instantly went crimson red as his eyes widened at the intrusion. Harry only laughed before saying to save his omega from the embarrassment, “I’m sure mummy got a lot of love to give you, buddy. Don’t worry.” 

The next day, Louis and Harry told Ian that Harry is Louis’ boyfriend and they are going to spend a lot of time kissing and cuddling. Louis left the part where kissing means that you love someone, he wasn’t going to explain that in front of Harry. No. 

Fortunately, Ian seemed so happy and he just adorably congratulated both of them before squealing out, “Yay, mummy has a boyfie! Mummy has a boyfie!” that elicited an intriguing laugh from both adults.

“Yeah? You love my cooking too? That means you have to finish your food, baby. I will cook more often after this.” Ian nods obediently as he opens his mouth, ushering Louis to feed him. Louis kisses his forehead and whispers out ‘I'm so proud of you’ before wiping the mess on Ian’s mouth. 

Harry’s just admiring the two as he eats his food. Louis and Ian are the most important people in his life that he will do anything to protect them, no matter what. He really loves these two with all his heart. He loves the way he wakes up everyday his mind would instantly drift to both of them, how did they sleep? Did they get enough rest? What are they going to eat for breakfast? He loves that he always wants them to be in front of his eyes, he always needs to know if they are feeling safe or not. He loves how Ian is comfortable enough with him that he keeps depending on him as a little kid should. 

And then there’s Louis, the one who always makes his heart soar. The one who keeps that smile on his usually stoic face. The one who really cares about him, not only because he’s an alpha and a powerful CEO. Louis always takes away all the pain in him with just one look on his pretty, angelic and gorgeous face. His sweet vanilla and orange scent would kill every harmful thought, though it will only backfire him as it is  _ harmful _ for Harry as his obsession to be able to smell Louis is uncontrollable. Louis is just  _ perfect _ . He just…  _ loves _ Louis.

Yes, he loves Louis. He’s fallen in love with the adorable, caring and sweet omega. He’s definitely so gone for him. 

-

Later that night, they cuddle on the sofa while watching The Crown after they tucked Ian to bed. Louis has his head on Harry’s broad shoulder as the alpha strokes his fingers through his soft hair. They are so comfortable with each other that Louis’ omega keeps purring every five minutes as Harry drops gentle kisses along his face down to his neck and then his tiny shoulder. 

Louis stares at his alpha, heart warming at every gentle gesture that he gives. He’s absolutely smitten with this alpha, always making him blush for no reason because he’s just… he’s just so into him. He wants to give his everything for this silly, tough alpha for always making him feel like the most important person in his life. He’s so ready.

“Hey.” He starts, clearing his throat, breaking the silence except for the low noise coming from the television.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think...we can…” he hesitates. Louis looks down, cheeks red from the embarrassment as he reconsiders his question. 

The heavy arm that is curling around Louis’ neck disappears, taking away the alpha warmth from the smaller guy. Cupping both of his omega’s cheeks, he gently reassures, “Lou, if we’re gonna be mates then you cannot be shy to ask me anything, do you understand?” 

The cute omega bites his lips, so grateful for Harry because that guy can take all his anxiety away with his deep, calming voice. He’s so nervous but as his alpha said, he cannot be shy to ask him anything if they’re going to be  _ mates _ . So, he tries to push himself.

“Um…” Harry raises his eyebrows, encouraging the shrinking omega to continue. The timid omega looks so small in Harry’s old sweater, it makes his petite and curvy figure drown in the thick cloth making his heart soar with warmth.

“What do you think about mating?”

The question surprisingly slips out through his mouth like jelly, so smooth and so quick Louis can’t even believe himself. He slowly looks up to Harry, hands shaking because he doesn’t know what to expect from the alpha.

“Louis…” Harry’s face displays a shocking expression, but his happy smile does something to calm the nerves that have been engulfing Louis’ heart. Not even a day has passed without him dreaming of such a thing, his brain is running wild with the thought of him making Louis as his, officially.

“I think about it everyday to be honest. I’m so ready to make you mine. But I also want the both of us to be ready. I want you to be sure about it because I am, I promise.” He confesses. Honest to god, his desire to mate Louis has been at its peak and he is not even ashamed to admit about it.

“I’m ready too.” 

“Yeah, are you sure?” Louis nods firmly, moving his hands to touch Harry’s shoulders before he moves to kiss him.

“Never been so sure about anything before.” 

They agree to mate that night, as they can’t find the reason to wait for another day. They continue with the show, obviously wanting to clear their minds off everything before the big night. 

-

Later around 11 o’clock, Harry is at the kitchen to have a glass of cold water. He is mentally (and maybe physically) preparing himself for their mating session, internally making vows to himself that he’s gonna take care of Louis no matter what. He promises himself to always be there for the perfect omega, to give him whatever he needs and be the best Alpha he can. It’s not like he will unintentionally hurt Louis, he cares too much about the angel to even think about the possibility of him failing to give what he needs but making the last affirmation will not hurt.

He takes a deep breath before walking towards hi-  _ their _ bedroom. 

Once Harry reaches their bedroom, he slowly opens the door, expecting nothing but a soft cuddly looking Louis sleeping on their big bed, lying peacefully wrapped under the familiar white duvet, waiting for Harry. Instead, when he steps into the room he’s hit with an overwhelming smell of oranges and vanilla plus the mind-numbing image of his beloved omega desperately writhing on the bed while wearing a fuzzy pink bathrobe that Harry gifted him during their third week of courting session, cheeks red and stained with crystal tears, his long fringe looks damp and is matted and stuck to his forehead while his eyes were closed in pleasure. 

Harry's jaw completely drops at the sinful sight in front of him, pants are already tightened when he hears Louis chanting a soft, but quick and desperate 'Alpha' while straddling a pillow, perilously humping on it to have enough friction to orgasm. He has yet to notice Harry, but it doesn't take long when he can scent the earthy pheromones released by his already feral alpha; nevertheless doesn't stop his dirty doing, not when he is so close to reach an orgasm.

"Louis." Harry drawls with a deep growl accompanying his voice, green eyes darken when Louis lets out a breathy whines when he sees the alpha.

"A-alpha.  _ Please _ ." The pink robe rides up upon his skin along with Louis' rapid movement exposing the delicious omega’s thighs that never fail to drive Harry wild every time. 

The innocent white and pure pillow is trapped between those shaved legs, and Harry can't help but feel jealous of it for receiving the sultry touch and sweet slick from his omega. The stain of Louis’ slick on the pillow is clear, which is ironic considering the amount of filthiness it actually contains.

He lets out another feral growl before harshly slams the door, hoping that Ian won't wake up from his little slumber. His alpha is already at the maximum level of sensitivity the moment he jumps on the bed, viciously pulling the thick pillow from Louis and throws it away across the room, not concerned about it landing near the ceramic stand lamp that is almost being knocked down by the pillow. 

Louis gasps when Harry faces him, hands gripping the initially fresh, but now sticky duvet. 

" _ Dirty _ little omega, so naughty playing with yourself right before we mate, huh?" A tiny whimper comes out from his mouth when Harry grips his neck, barbarously pushes the omega on his back to make him lay lax on the bed. Louis keeps pleading for his alpha to touch him, body arching to be close to Harry as he bites his crimson red lips harshly. Harry’s eyes rake down his half naked body, huffing loudly since the bathrobe is still covering some parts of the omega skin.

"Up baby, want this off. Need to see  _ all  _ of you." Louis lifts up his body so his alpha can remove the filthy robe from him. When the omega is finally completely naked, glowing skin fully bare only for his alpha's eyes, Harry growls again before going down to kiss Louis' awaiting lips. They kiss like there's no tomorrow, all hungry and desperate. 

Harry bites Louis' bottom lip just to receive the tiny gasp from his omega and digs his tongue into his mouth. He swallows every moan and whimper that pours out from Louis, savoring the familiar taste of his mouth. The heavy pressure is rapidly building inside his lower abdomen as his calloused hand grazes along the golden skin of his sweaty, soft omega. The alpha savours every sweetness of Louis’ mouth, a hint of strawberry syrup from his supper juice can be tasted and it makes the larger man groan as another loud moan elicits from Louis’ mouth.

"Bad, bad omega. Pleasuring yourself when you know I’m going to knot you so good. You're such a dirty boy."

Louis goes pliant in the hold of his alpha, eyes hooded with previous tears. “Alpha, p-please.” His voice wavers with heavy breath as he keeps pleading for more. He bares his neck, a typical omega way to allure their alphas, as they release more and more sweet pheromones that could kill any alphas in lonely rut; but Louis on the other hand, is making his alpha go crazy by opening up to Harry, signaling he can do whatever he wants to the tiny omega as long as the alpha touches him.  _ Jesus _ . Harry didn’t even touch him and he's already submitting.

Harry works his way down Louis’ body, kissing every inch of the soft skin and takes a generous amount of time to lick and bite the pudgy belly of his omega. He kisses the spot right under Louis’ belly button deeply, tongue tracing down the faint scar from Louis’ cross section when he gave birth to Ian.

He knows he will impregnate Louis before the scar can even disappear, and the precious scar will form again in the prettiest way possible lining down through Louis’ tummy, sacred proof of him giving birth. Louis told him he wants to have kids with the alpha he’s in love with, and he’s going to make sure that the alpha will be  _ him. _

After feeling satisfied with his work: marking up Louis’ small figure, he pulls away slowly from the docile omega, eliciting a whine from him. 

“Shh baby, I’m getting rid from my clothes and then I’m all yours, honey.” Louis pouts, but releases his alpha anyway. 

He watches as Harry teasingly pulls down his slack, flexing his bare muscles and stronger abs in front of the dying omega. “Harry, don’t be  _ mean _ !” 

The alpha chuckles and litters his clothes on the floor before going down to kiss his omega again. His fingers trail down to touch Louis' lower part, gripping his already hardened small cock that is leaking with pre-cum. 

Louis bites his lips harder and moans when Harry rubs his little cock with just his thumb as if it was a clit. He quickly grips and squeezes the alpha’s bulging biceps in order to keep himself from screaming out since Ian is peacefully sleeping in his room.

“You like that, huh? You like it when I play your little cock, or should call it, a clit? God, baby your body is  _ magnificen _ t. Such a good boy letting your alpha touch you as he pleases.”

“Mhmm H-Harry.”

“What do you want, baby?” Harry drawls, growling when he smells an intoxicating scent that is furiously being released by the horny omega. He keeps rubbing at the sensitive cock that was dangling between his omega’s thighs, receiving nothing but whimpers and honey slick from Louis.

“I want your knot, p-please.”

“Please  _ what _ ?”

Louis mumbles incoherently as the alpha gets aggressive with his little cock. 

“Louder baby, can’t hear you.”

“Please, Alpha.” Louis is shaking softly when Harry lowers his large hand down his perineum, circling his middle finger around the wet pink rim of the omega’s sweet hole. He feels around the sensitive area, loving the tiny sobs that come out from his lovely Louis. 

Harry begins to slide two fingers inside the tight heat and starts to circle them around, feeling the bundles of nerves squeezing the width of his fingers signaling Louis tries to suck in them deeper by clenching his rim.

He prods his finger in and out, adding another finger while intentionally restrains himself from hitting the most sensitive part of Louis that stores a sack of his cum. It’s when Louis starts to cry and squeezes the alpha’s biceps at the tightest grip possible that Harry pulls out, eliciting a long erotic moan the omega.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Louis’ eyelashes are damp and sticky with salty tears as his red cheeks flush at the satisfying pressure and pampers he’s receiving from his alpha. Harry spits on his hand to lube up his hard length before nudging his cock at Louis’ already wrecked opening. 

“I’m gonna enter now baby, okay?”

“Y-yes, please.”

He enters Louis slowly, even though his mind is running wild, he would never come close to hurting his little omega, all he wants is to make him feel good and loved. When he is fully inside Louis, he pauses to make sure the omega feels comfortable and warm. Louis has his eyes closed while he tries to take a deep breath before adjusting his position below Harry.

“Move, Alpha.”

Harry rides his hard length in and out of him, starting at a steady pace and increasing the speed of his movements when Louis asks him to. He growls when gushes of slick come pouring out of Louis, lubricating his knot which encourages him to pick up the speed. Array of little ‘uh’s’ and ‘alpha’s’ are chanted out by Louis like it’s his life mantra, and Harry can’t blame him. 

He keeps thrusting into Louis and when he sees Louis’ mouth forming an ‘o’, he grabs his little cock again, helping the omega to reach his climax by stroking the orgasm from him. Harry also feels like he is so close to coming, but he’s going to take care of his little love first. 

“Come for me, omega. You're a good boy and I love you so much.” 

After another five hard thrusts, Louis lets out a muffled cry as he shoots out streaks of white onto his and Harry’s stomachs. His shoulders slump against the mattress as Harry continues to fuck into him, desperately trying to chase his own orgasm. The small omega looks so lost for a while, before he starts to blink and bare his neck for Harry and  _ Harry  _ only.

“Alpha… mate me, please. Please, Alpha.”

Harry kisses the crying omega as his knot starts to grow and after a few cloudy seconds, he spills into Louis as he puts his face on the smooth, honeyed skin of Louis’ neck to bite the sacred area. Louis screams weakly as the heavy alpha licks the wound to soothe the worthy pain. His knot is still drilling his load deep into the warm, tight heat of his omega as he smothers Louis’ face with soft and gentle kisses, pecking his drying tears. 

He cautiously lays on top of Louis, continues to kiss the completely wrecked omega’s face with strings of nonsensical praise. Louis’ eyes are hooded and it’s like he doesn’t realize anything that’s happening around him. 

Omegas usually will only fall into subspace when they’re in heat, so Louis may just be too fucked out from the mating after effects to even speak. After a few minutes, he blinks rapidly and forms a tiny smile when he sees Harry looking adoringly at him.

“ _ Omega. _ ”

“W-we’re mates?” Louis asks with a cracking voice, feeling like he’s floating on the cloud. With a shaky hand he lifts his hand to feel the new mark on his neck, tears start to form again as Harry quickly nods.

“You were so amazing darling.” 

“I love you, H.” The alpha’s eyes instantly lit up at the confession, a big smile making its way on his lips.

“I love you too, baby. So much.” They kiss again until Harry’s knot finally falls out from Louis. Harry looks down to see a trickle of his cum come out from the omega and smirks when he sees Louis blushes at the occurrence. He reaches down to scoop some of the sticky liquid and holds out his hand to Louis’ lips. 

“Open your mouth.”

Louis greedily opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue just so the alpha can put the salty cum on it, and Harry does that before watching Louis lap his long fingers clean, licking away every drip of cum and swallowing them like there’s no tomorrow. He starts to get hard again at the sight of his insane omega being a cum whore.  _ His _ cum whore.

“You’re a vixen.”

“ _ Your _ vixen.” Harry chuckles at the playful wink he receives from Louis before he gets pulled down by the omega for a final kiss.

“Come baby, let’s get you cleaned up.”

-

**_9 months later_ **

Love is something that’s so easy to achieve when you’re with the right person. You’ll go through so many challenges in life, but with the gentle tug from the love of your life, everything will be much easier. 

And love is what Harry and Louis have. A pure one, most importantly. It’s the constant sparks, the exciting adrenaline rush and the strong urge to curl their toes and lips every time they’re around each other that keep pulling this invisible string between them. Every kiss, every touch and every whisper as they lay in bed in each other’s arms after their love making are just getting sweeter and intense every time. No they’re not too much, more like a good kind of addiction. 

It’s been almost a year since they started dating, and 9 months after they mated and declared their undying love for each other. Life is good, well perfect for them. Louis and Ian had finally moved into Harry’s house almost a month after they mated. It’s for the best anyway, they need to be close to each other always. 

Louis also has stopped working at the office, considering he preferred to take care of Ian by himself and actually wanted to start working at home. He started a Youtube channel for cooking videos, surprisingly in just a span of two months he had gained one million subscribers and he would receive around $3000 for every video he posted. Everyone loves his channel, he puts so much effort into his videos and he’s so happy that he could earn for himself as he doesn’t want to be fully dependent on Harry, no matter how much money the alpha makes. He also loves the fact that he can always be there for Ian, watching him grow properly and teaching him basic stuff before he enters school next year. 

As for Harry, the alpha lets him do whatever he wants. He’s so supportive and always asking him about his needs. He’s also such a perfect example for their son, Ian. Yes, they’ve all agreed that Ian would call Harry daddy as their bond is stronger than any normal father’s and son’s do. They get along so well and it makes Louis’ heart warm every time he watches them spending time with each other.

They’re currently outside at the park on a Saturday evening, having a picnic for the family’s weekend time. Ian is playing with his new control car not far from where Louis and Harry are sitting, eating the delicious food that Louis cooked from home. 

“Louis, I have something to tell you.” Harry wipes his hand with the handkerchief to clean the bread crumbs on his fingers. 

“Hmm?” Louis nods as he sips the sweet strawberry juice, waiting for Harry to continue.

“I… I’m just gonna say it because I’m not romantic and I might look dumb if I talk too much so…” 

“H! No you never looked dumb, don’t say that.” Louis pouts as he softly grabs Harry’s calloused hand, rubbing the skin to soothe his anxiety like he always does. Harry smiles thankfully at the gesture. 

He pulls out a velvet box from his back pocket, earning a loud gasp from the smaller guy.

“H-harry…”

“Louis, I… I love you so much baby. I can’t even imagine a life without you, and Ian of course. Both of you are the most important people in my life and I always want you two to be here with me. So, will you marry me, Louis?” 

The omega is already shaking as his eyes glistened with happy tears. He quickly nods and hugs the alpha, plastering wet kisses all over his face making Harry laugh.

“Of course, Harry. Yes, yes I love you so much, my alpha.” Harry gently grabs Louis’ thin, delicate fingers to put on the sparkling diamond ring on it. Louis admires the new addition from his alpha to his skin apart from their bond mark on his neck, smiling happily. 

They kiss under the tree, shades of sunlight scorching through the leaves warming up their love for each other as Ian’s giggling sound is playing in the background.   
  
  
-  
  
  
  


_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad for everything that I've experienced through this long process and I hope that anyone who reads this fic will enjoy it! 
> 
> I also want to apologize for any imperfection in this story :'D I know I still have A LOT to learn but be nice please >.<
> 
> Title from So It Goes by Taylor Swift. However, this fic has nothing to do with the song :)
> 
> Feel free to come and say hi to [me](https://twitter.com/loulicaterecs) :)


End file.
